Journey to the other Realm
by Jpbake
Summary: It's Sofia's first day of High school, a chance to meet new friends and learn new skills for adulthood. When coming across these two strange new kids and a strange talking dog in their school, she learns that there their is more to them then they originally is letting on. When a old friend of Sofia's is in danger Sofia is forced to team up with these new alleys to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy new year Everyone.  
**

 **This story was actually a idea given to me by Menatron the angle of ideas. She gave the story idea to me a couple of years back and after a while of gathering ideas for it I finally have it up. If you like it thank Menatron for shooting the idea to me.**

 **Enjoy**

 _*KNOCK KNOCK_ *

"HEY SOFIA!"

 _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"HEY SOFIA GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

It was the sound of Amber banging on the door that woke Sofia up from her sleep. Letting out a yawn and stretch Sofia slowly crawled out of her bed and walked, or rather crawled over to her giant walk in closet.

It was Sofia's first official day at Enchancia High, A High School for both Royals and Commoners alike can attend. Her Father King Roland the second opened the school just two years ago as a way for the royals to learn to interact with the commoners. Roland's reason was that the most important thing about being royal was to get along and care for their subjects, something he felt couldn't be done with the royals going to a separate school. So he opened a new High School so when the Royals hit their High Schools years they could better interact with their future subjects by hanging out with them at school.

Which was amazing for Sofia since that meant she would be able to spend more time with her best friends from the village Ruby, and Jade. Ever since moving to the castle when she was eight she didn't get to spend near as much time as she would have liked with them so she saw this as a big opportunity to finally spend time with them as she did in the old days.

Quickly throwing on a pink dress Sofia grabbed her backpack and ran out the door, where she met up with Amber, who was glaring at her with a disapproving face, her arms crossed.

"What kept you?"

"Sorry Amber, must have overslept a little."

"On your first day of High School? Yeah that's going to fly well with Daddy. This better not become a regular thing."

"It won't I promise."

"Now let's hurry to the dining room before James eats both of our breakfasts."

"Dad had the chef's cook Blueberry pancakes again?"

"Yes and you no how James will eat them all if we don't hurry."

"Can't have that now can we?"

"Don't you know it?"

Thankfully for Amber and Sofia, James was just getting to the table the same time they were. Sitting at the table Baileywick walked over and poured as much syrup as they wanted on their pancakes, which for James was always twice as much as the girls.

The teenagers parent's King Roland and Queen Miranda entered the dining room just as the kids started digging into their breakfast.

"You all ready for your first day of High School?" Queen Miranda asked excitedly.

"I'll say." Sofia spoke up "I can't wait to share class with Ruby and Jade again. It will be just like our days back in the village.

"What makes you think we will even have class with them?" Amber asked "Just because the school will have commoners in them doesn't mean they will be in our class. We will probably still have classes specifically for royals."

"Actually Amber you will be having both royal and basic courses." Roland corrected. "The school agreed to teach you all basic courses as well as royal courses in order to interact with your future subjects more."

"What?" Amber gasped "You mean stuff like Science, and Math?"

"Aw, who wants to take math?" James whined

"Now James math is important too." Miranda spoke up

"Yeah, if your going to be a accountant maybe."

"Come on, this may not be all bad." Sofia insisted "After all Mr. Cedric is going to be a teacher there. I hear he's teaching Advanced magic."

"That is correct." Cedric replied walking into the room. "Your father hired me to teach magic to you kids."

"But we already took a advanced alchemy class at Royal prep with Merlin." Amber replied.

"Yes but that was advanced magic for kids, this magic will come in handy when you are adults."

"But won't the common villager not know anything about magic?" James asked.

"Don't worry I have a basic magic for the common villager. The advanced magic is only for royals, witches and sorcerers.

"Sounds like fun, it's nice to see you finally getting noticed for your skills Cedric."

"Yes it is, anyway better get heading to the class, I suggest you do as well, you have me first period and I do not take kindly to my students being tardy."

"Wait we have him, for a class?" Amber gulped.

"Yeah, I had dad sign us up," Sofia replied "Fun huh?"

"I hope," Amber whined.

Grabbing their school supplies the three Teens quickly hurried to the flying coach, where one of the royal guards was waiting for them.

"Yo Sofia!" Clover quickly called out, Sofia turned around to see Clover hopping up to her along with Robin and Mia. "Have fun at your new School."

"Oh, thanks guys!"

"Sofia, stop talking to your animals and come on!" Amber cried out.

"Got to go guys, talk to you later." Sofia quickly boarded the flying coach and flew off.

"They grow up so fast." Clover replied "Wait, that means I'm getting old."

"Getting?" Robin replied "I think your already there." Clover gave Robin a stern look for that remark.

Sofia was the first to exit the coach when it landed at the school. She rushed inside eager to see her friends again.

"Ruby, Jade!"

"Sofia!" The two cried out from down the hall, Sofia ran towards her two friends and wrapped them in a big group hug.

"Do you think we'll have any classes together?" Sofia asked

"Oh I hope so, that would be so exciting."

"Yeah, it would be just like old times," Ruby added.

"So what classes do you have."

"We both have intro to magic with Mr. Cedric later today." Ruby replied excitedly. "We're both really excited to finally learn magic."

"That's so cool. You'll love Mr. Cedric, he's our royal sorcerer. I actually have me, Amber, and James taking advanced magic with him first period before our science class."

"We are taking Science second period too!" Jade replied "Who's your teacher."

"Somebody, I've never heard of, A Mr. Peabody I believe."

"We're in that class too!" Ruby Squealed. "We've got a class together, that's so exciting!"

"Just like old times!" Sofia squealed as they all gathered in a group hug again.

A further down the hall, Amber was busy putting her books and bags in her assigned locker when she noticed to kids she had never seen in the village before.

One was a boy with red hair and round glasses wearing a plain white T shirt and black shorts, the other was a blonde girl with a black head band wearing a black top and green skirt. Amber thought she knew most of the village kids but these kids were knew to her, curious she decided to walk over and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Princess Amber of Enchancia, what's your name."

"I'm Sherman." The boy replied shaking Amber's hand.

"Penny," The blonde girl replied.

"I must apologize but I've never seen you in this kingdom before, and I thought I new just about every one of the village kids."

"Oh we're new here." Sherman replied. "Just arrived about a month and a half ago."

"Oh really, what kingdom are you from?"

"We're from...?" Sherman hesitated, how was he to explain that he's not from another kingdom. "The kingdom of New-Yourkia. Yeah New Yorkia."

"New Yourkia? Never heard of that kingdom."

"It's far away like _far_ away."

"Oh." Amber replied before shrugging. There was something off about these two but she just couldn't pinpoint what it was "Well see you around, nice meeting you."

When Amber's back was turned Penny slapped Sherman on the back of the head "New Yourkia, seriously?"

"That's all I could think of at the moment."

"Well she's going to start suspecting something fishy now. You better hope we're not stuck here for to long. The sooner Mr. Peadoby can get the WABAC up and running again the faster we can get out of here."

On the other side of the globe in the kingdom of Avalor Queen Elena was opening a brand new school for the children of Avalor. Since becoming Queen three years ago Elena had really turned the kingdom of Avalor into one of the most thriving kingdom in the ever realm. It really helped that Princess Sofia's father King Roland was such a great trading partner and alley. In fact he helped Elena design the school for the children.

All the village kids gathered around the school ready for Elena to cut the ribbon and start the new school year.

"I now am pleased to announce the new Avalor elementary school officaly open!" Elena cut the ribbon and the children cheered as they piled in the school.

"It's such a gift that you opened this new school for the kids." The principle told Elena after the kids walked in the school. "With the old school falling apart the way it was we were concerned about the upcoming school year. This is a huge blessing to us."

"Thank the kingdom of Enchancia. King Roland was the one who helped design the school."

"Well next time you see him tell him the kids love it and so do we."

Once class started Elena traveled back to her kingdom expected to be greeted by her loving little sister Isabel.

She wasn't expecting to see Shuriki in her throne room, sitting on her throne, with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Shuriki!" Elena gasped, grabbing her scepter to defend herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just here to get my revenge on you and your family, as well as take back _my_ kingdom!"

"Avalor was never yours. You killed my parents and tried to kill me in order to take it."

"And I succeeded, until that brat showed up and ruined everything. That won't happen again though, I've been getting stronger since our last meeting and this time, not even Sofia can stop me."

"Where's my sister Shuriki!"

"Oh don't worry you'll be joining her."

"Joining her? Where."

"In a complete _other_ realm!" Shuriki then fired her wand, Elena didn't have time to react before she found herself getting zapped and found herself hovering in the air. Then she saw a portal opening behind her. Shuriki laughed as she saw Elena struggling helplessly trying to get free.

"You won't get away with this Shuriki."

"Oh I think I will. I doubt even Shuriki can save you now."

Shuriki then zapped Elena into the portal. The Portal closed and Elena was lost, trapped in a completely new realm.

"Avalor is mine once again!"

 **Hope you like what I'm doing with your story so far Menatron. Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

When she walked into Mr. Cedric's class Sofia saw many of her former classmates from Royal Prep including Vivian, Cleo, and Hildegard. Also in her class was her which friends Lucinda, Indigo and Lily. It was Lucinda who was the first to spot her. "Oh, Sofia sit next to us"

"Yeah Sofia, pull up a chair." Lily added. Walking over to her witch friends Sofia pulled up a chair followed closely by Amber of James."

"Okay, I know the one witch," Amber replied pointing to Lucinda, but who are the other two?"

"Oh these are Lily and Indigo, their Lucinda's best friends, and I've come to be pretty good friends with them two."

"Yeah, your not bad for someone who would be considered a good witch if you was a witch, though the bad witch offer still stands if you ever change your mind."

"Oh Indigo."

"Alright teenagers settle down." Cedric replied walking into the classroom. Cedric walked to his desk to sit down but the second he did his chair fell apart and Cedric fell to the floor with a thud. Indigo burst out laughing as Cedric struggled to pick himself up.

"Man that was a good one, first prank of the new year."

"Indigo what did you do?" Sofia asked concerned.

"I hexed the chair so it would fall apart the second someone sat on it. Pretty good huh?"

"Hilarious." Cedric growled walking up to her. "Maybe you'll find it more funny in detention." Cedric gave Indigo a detention slip before returning to the front of the class.

"Wow, not even five minutes in," Lily responded looking at the slip "That's got to be a new record for you Indy." Indigo folded her hands and pouted.

"Now before that rude distraction I am Mr. Cedric and will be your advanced magic teacher for the year."

"We know who you are Cedric." Amber replied sarcastically.

"Do they though?," Cedric pointed to the rest of the class. Amber turned to view the rest of the class.

"Good point."

"Now you are all in this class because you all learned at least some magic in your previous schools or already possess magic abilities like are witches over there." Cedric pointed to the three witches. And while the magic you possess now can be used for fun, the magic you will learn with me throughout the year can be used for important reasons like survival."

"What do you mean survival Mr. Cedric?" Hildegard asked.

"Let's say you are being chased in the woods and you needed a escape plan, what would you do?"

"Scream for daddy comes to mind." Amber replied

"Well yes, but that won't get you out of your predicament." Cedric lifted his wand. "But this real, watch this children." Cedric suddenly disappeard in a puff of smoke. Everybody was confused as to where he went, suddenly there was a tap on the window. Everybody turned to see Cedric was outside the building.

"Tada!"

"Whoa!" James responded "How did you do that?"

"Why with advanced magic of course."

"Can you teach us that trick?" Hildegard asked as Cedric climbed back in the window.

"Oh I will teach you that and more. See as future monarchs and witches you need to know how to protect your kingdom, and your royal sorcerer may not always be around to protect you in certain situations. So you are going to need to know how to defend yourself and your kingdom in case a certain situation comes around that needs magic."

Cedric waved his wand in the air and suddenly a text book the size of a Webster dictionary appeared above every desks. The books slammed down on the desks with a loud _wham_ startling everyone. Amber looked through the book and saw their was very little images and the writing was almost so small she would need a magnify glass to read it.

"Um Mr. Cedric are we going to need to read all of this?"

"Oh please Amber that's only volume one. We start volume two at the start of the next semester."

Amber gulped while James griped. "Whose idea was it to take this class again?" Both Amber and James turned and glared daggers in Sofia's direction. Sofia gave a nervous chuckle and just shrugged.

The three royals was still talking about the length of the textbook on their way to their next class.

"That _one_ book is over a thousand pages long and we are going to be going over all of it by the end of the semester." Amber griped.

"Well it is called advanced for a reason" Sofia defended "It is for the more experienced in magic."

"But we're already going to have homework for other classes!" Amber protested "And we are going to have to read all of that on top of it?"

"I barely read as it is." James griped.

"Well I guess we are just going to have to find time to balance everything out." Sofia replied "Let's start planning study sessions after school."

"Let's start planning hooky." James whispered in Amber's ear.

"James," Sofia scolded, overhearing him.

"Just kidding." James replied with a nervous chuckle.

Their next class was science, Sofia already new that Ruby and Jade was going to be in that class because they had mentioned at the beginning of the day. She didn't know who else was going to be in the class but she looked forward to meeting them. As they arrived to science class Ruby and Jade was parked in the second row of chairs. The second they saw Sofia walk through the door they called out for her.

"Sofia!" Sofia instantly took a seat next to them before anyone else did.

As Amber sat down she noticed the two kids she met earlier, Sherman and Penny sitting on the row behind her. "Oh, hello again, didn't know you where in this class too."

"Looks like it." Penny replied. Amber quickly took the opportunity to introduce her sibling to her knew friends.

"Sofia, James, this is Sherman and Penny, we met in the hall earlier."

"Hi, I'm Sofia, I like your skirt."

"Oh really?" Penny replied "It's nothing that fancy, unlike that dress your wearing, that thing must cost more than my house."

"Well possibly, but I actually was born in the village before moving to the castle so I know what it's like wearing plane skirts."

"Never seen you in the village before." Ruby joined in "Names Ruby by the way."

"Oh yeah, we just arrived here a month and a half ago."

"Their from New Yorkia," Amber chimed in.

"New Yorkia?" James responded confused "I've never even heard of that kingdom."

"It's pretty far away." Sherman said "Like really far away."

"Okay kids I know your excited to make friends with each other but it's time to get started." Sofia, James, Amber, Ruby, and Jade all turned around and all nearly fell out of their chair in shock when they saw that their teacher Mr. Peabody was actually a talking dog with a British accent and round glasses.

"Um, Sofia..." Amber whispered, her eyes wide as saucers "Our teachers a dog, our teacher is a _dog!"_

"I see it Amber and I have no answer for it."

"Alright, a talking dog!" James responded with excitement taking a red rubber ball out of his backpack. "Hey catch!"

"Don't you throw that... BALL!" The ball rolled out of the classroom with Mr. Peabody chasing after it on all fours. Peabody returned a couple seconds later, carrying the ball in his mouth and plopping it in James hands.

"Don't you dare throw that ball again... WOOF!" James threw the ball again and once again Mr. Peabody went after it.

"James!" Sofia scolded.

"What?"

"Seriously James?" Both Amber and Sofia glared at James with crossed arms as Mr. Peabody returned. This time putting the ball in his desk so James wouldn't throw it again.

"Now before there are any more distractions, my name is Mr. Peabody and yes I'm a dog. But that doesn't mean you are allowed to throw balls in the classroom." Peabody looked towards James direction and James promptly sank in his chair in embarrassment.

"So before we began, can somebody tell me what science is."

Amber raised her hand. "The study of our universe?"

"The study of living things?" Another student in the back said.

"You are all so close. But according to the definition of science," Mr. Peabody picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the chalkboard. "It is the intellectual and practical activity encompassing the systematic study of the structure and behavior of the physical and natural world through observation and experiment."

"Okay," Amber said confused "Please don't ask me to memories the definition for a test."

"Um yeah Mr. Peabody is it?" James replied "I don't mean to sound rude but as a Prince I never took Science in any of my other schools so they must not have seen it as that important to rule a kingdom and your definition of science is enough to lull me asleep so can you please explain to me why I should care at all about science?"

"JAMES!" Sofia gasped

"Uh oh." Sherman and Penny both

Everybody went silent and held their breath when Peabody turned and faced James. The stern glare on Peabody's face was enough to send a terrified chill even down the normally brave Sofia's spine, unsure how Peabody was going to respond. The room went so quite you could here a pin drop as Peabody walked up to James desk.

"Why should you care about science lad?" Peabody said getting close to James face to ensure James looked him in the eyes. "Tell me lad, how big is the universe?"

"Well I... I don't know?"

"The correct answer is endless."

Peabody went up to the chalkboard "In fact the more people study the universe the more and more people discover. New planets, new stars, nobody for sure knows exactly whats all out there. The universe is so massive that we cannot even rule out the possibility of whole other realms."

"Other realms?" Amber asked.

"Yes, Amber." Peabody replied, as he drew multiple circles on the chalkboard.

"Say this is our realm." Peabody pointed to the circle in the middle then pointed to a circle on the right. "And somewhere far out there is a complete other realm, filled with their own civilization, their on civilians, all living their own lives like you and me. Then there is another one, and another one, each one filled with their own nations, and on life. Imagine endless realms filled with endless people."

"Is this serious?" James asked excitedly.

"Well you believe in magic in this realm don't you?"

"Well yeah?" Sofia replied "But that's because we've seen it done?"

"We haven't exactly seen these other realms, how can we be sure they are real." Jade responded.

"See that's one of the beauties of science, discovering things we don't know exists. Scientist are even still discovering new species of animals deep down in caves and new marine life deep down in the ocean. Science is all about the discovery of new things, new ideas new philosophies. Who's to say their isn't new realms out there."

There was one thing Mr. Peabody said that bothered Sofia. "Um. Mr. Peabody you said that we believe that magic in this realm but you said it as _you people._ Do you believe in magic?"

"Let's just say Sofia that I believe more in Science."

"So you don't believe in magic?"

"I believe that everything can be explained through science, even magic." Sofia was shocked and hung her head down low. Yes science was great but he completely dismissed the importance of magic, even denying he even believed in it.

"Anyway, back to the lesson, we have a lot to cover, including everything you will be learning about this year."

Sofia heard Mr. Peabody talking, but she was hardly paying attention, she had a hard time focusing when she knew that Mr. Peabody didn't believe in the idea of magic.

It was her amulet shining blue that snapped her out of her funk, seeing her amulet shine blue, she panicked that could only mean one thing.

"No, not the secret library, not now, not while I'm in class."

Her amulet was not going to stop shining until she got to the library, and she couldn't continue to walk around school with her amulet shining blue all day, that would cause unwanted attention. Once Peabody's head was turned Sofia tried her best to sneak out of class.

Only Peabody heard her footsteps and instantly turned around.

"Excuse me young lady I didn't say you could be dismissed."

"Sorry Mr. Peabody it's a emergency." Sofia desperately tried to explain before rushing out the door.

Amber and James looked at each other confused before following after her. "Give us a second Mr. Peabody will you?"

Mr. Peabody growled, "Teenagers."

"Okay what's going on Sofia," Amber demanded

"Yeah ditching class is more my thing, not yours." James replied

"It's my amulet look." Sofia showed the two of them her glowing amulet. Amber recognized the color it was shining

"The secret library?"

"Exactly."

"How, how are we going to explain this?"

"I don't know, think of something, but I have to go."

Sofia ran off leaving Amber and James panicking over what to say to Peabody. Shaking head to toe Amber walked back inside where Peabody was waiting, his arms crossed and his right foot tapping the floor as he glared at the two twins demanding a answer.

"Sofia had to go home she uh..." James started to explain.

"She has a... zit." Amber responded without thinking.

"A zit?" Peabody raised a eyebrow confused.

"Seriously Amber?" James replied

"Well that would be a emergency for me!"

James facepalmed himself "We're toast."

 **Menatron _now_ you can make that joke. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Okay, I'm here." Sofia told her glowing amulet as she ran into the secret library. "You better hope I don't get in trouble for this after that incident at school. Okay what do we got?"

Just like every other time she visited the secret library a book came down and entered the blue mirror where a deep voice started narrating the story.

"The tale of Shuriki's revenge."

"Shuriki?" Sofia gasped "But we defeated her years ago."

"Many years ago the royal family of Avalor helped defeat the evil sorceress Shuriki. Shuriki had killed the parents of the royal Princess and heir to the throne Elena, and trapped her inside the amulet. But with the help of the brave princess Sofia, Elena was freed and Shuriki was defeated and assumed dead. But Shuriki indeed lived and has fought many battle against the brave Princess and Queen, failing in her quest for the crown many times. Now she has grown stronger then ever and this time she defeated her and trapped Elena in another realm, if not freed Elena will never return to her kingdom and free her people once again from the madness of Shuriki."

"Oh my goodness!" Sofia gasped hopping to her feet. "I got to find a way to free Elena so she can defeat Shuriki. But how am I going to find a way into a whole other realm." Suddenly Sofia realized the reality of other realms and she gasped as she started pacing the floor. "Wait, another realm? Oh my goodness Mr. Peabody was right all along. Oh man, not only am I going to have to apologize for ditching class but also doubting the other realms theory. I just hope mom and dad don't find out I ditched class while I try to figure out this mess."

They did find out though, for Mr. Peabody followed James and Amber to their flying coach aiming to talk to whoever it was picking them up. When he found out it was a guard he explained the situation to the guard while Amber and James tried to bury their face in shame and fear. Needless to say word went back to Roland and Miranda and the two marched themselves up to Sofia's room, the twins trailing behind, to find her pacing the floor still trying to find out how she was going to get to a whole other realm. Needless to say the sudden sound of the door bursting open startled Sofia and she turned around to see her parents glaring at her with their arms crossed, looking very disappointed.

"Oh hi mom," Sofia gulped.

"Care to tell us why you ran out of class, and please don't use the zit excuse that Amber gave."

"She said what? Amber!" Sofia looked behind her mom and glared at her sister, Amber gave a nervous chuckle and hid further behind Miranda.

"Sofia this isn't like you to ditch school." Miranda continued, "What's wrong?"

Sofia sighed as she tried to find a way to explain herself "Okay, while I was in Mr. Peabody's class my amulet started glowing blue, calling me to the secret library."

"It's true I followed her their once," Amber chimed in.

"As story keeper it is my responsibility to answer the secret library whenever it comes calling no matter what."

"I get that Sofia but you are still in school, you can't be running off like that."

"I also have a ton of responsibility despite my age." Sofia protested. "I'm only fourteen and I'm trying my best to balance school, story keeper, and defender business while still being a princess and having a life. Don't you know how it is like to have to balance so much stuff on your plate?"

"Of course, I'm the King," Roland replied.

"And I'm the future queen, I'm having to learn more stuff than anybody right now on how to be a ruler."

"So," James butted in, "Just out of curiosity, what was the story about?"

"Your not going to believe it."

"Our science teacher is a talking dog, I think I'll believe anything."

"Shuriki's back."

Everyone gasped "That evil sorceress that trapped princess Elena in your amulet for forty years and took over Avalor."

"Yes and now she has taken over the kingdom again and trapped Elena in another realm."

"Wait," James replied "Another realm? As in what Mr. Peabody was discussing in class?"

Sofia nodded

"Oh man, that dog was right all along, now I regret throwing my rubber ball at him."

"You were throwing balls at Mr. Peabody?!" Roland gasped. James gulped and tried to run away, only for Roland to grab him by the collar.

"So what are you going to do Sofia?" Amber asked

"I... I don't know?" Sofia admitted "I don't know anything about getting to other realms."

"Well from what it sounds like Mr. Peabody might have some knowledge in the topic," Roland suggested "Why don't you go talk to him, and explain your reasoning for leaving earlier? He might be understanding."

"Or he could still be angry about earlier," Amber gulped as she still tried to hide behind Miranda "Why don't we try talking to him tomorrow in class?"

"Amber this is a serious situation," Sofia reminded her "But it might not hurt to have some adult backup, why don't we take Mr. Cedric, he knows more about my amulet's powers than even me and can confirm it's magic to him."

"I think it's a splendid idea," Roland replied "Cedric will assist you to Peabody's house."

After giving the guard the address for Peabody's house, Cedric assisted the three teenagers on the ride, during that time Sofia explained to Cedric the situation.

"Still, I find it odd that you flat about ditched class. I mean were one of the top percent students in Royal prep I thought if anyone of you would ditch it would be James."

"Why does everyone say that?" James asked

"Because it's _you_ James," Amber replied.

"Do you know anything about other realms?" Sofia asked "Like do you know any magic spells that might get us to whatever realm Elena is trapped in."

"Well, I would have to know which of the many realms she is trapped in," Cedric replied, "Which that would take awhile do the amount there is."

"Just how many is there really?" Amber asked

"47 that we know of."

"Wow."

"After that it would go down to knowing which magic words to say, there is different spells for different worlds you know. It's not super complicated once you know which world to go to and which words to say." The coach then stopped at a small cottage on the far side of the kingdom. "Looks like we're here."

Sofia noticed that the cottage was in a forest deep in the kingdom, surrounded by miles and miles of trees.

"Why would Peabody live far out here?"

"Maybe because there is so many sticks to chase." James joked, nobody found it funny though.

"You are so immature James," Amber replied.

"That is not important right now, what _is_ important is rather or not he can help us," Sofia replied "And we are going to find out."

Inside the basement of the cottage Peabody was working viciously to try to get the Wabac working again. Taking a wrench and looking under the hood, Peabody checked every nut and bolt to see if he could find the problem. He was so lost in his work that he didn't notice Sherman coming in until he heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the steps.

"Any progress?"

"No!" Peabody griped, "Curse our luck that we landed in a realm that is so far behind in technology. The charger is completely fried and there is no way to replace it in this realm with it's lack of technology. There is no way to recharge the Wabac in order for us to get home."

"There has to be something," Sherman replied "We can't stay in this world forever."

 _Flashback._

 _Sherman and Penny didn't know why Peabody called them to the Wabac, or why he was as excited as he was, but as Mr. Peabody found himself unable to control his excitement, the more the teenagers also got excited._

" _Okay Mr. Peabody will you stop with the suspense already, what is the big news, and why are we here?" Sherman asked_

" _Okay, well you know that the Wabac can take us to any time period of our choice right?"_

" _Duh?" Penny replied "Like my experience with King Tut wouldn't give that away."_

" _Well I have been making some upgrades, and now not only can it take us to any time, but to any world as well."_

" _Other worlds?"_

" _I have been doing some studying, and I have a theory that there is other realms out there, just waiting to be discovered, if my calculations are correct, and the almost always are, then the new and improved Wabac should be able to take us to any of the 47 different realms out there." Peabody opened the door for the teens to climb in. "You coming?"_

" _Okay, now this I have to see." Penny replied hopping in along with Sherman._

" _Kids, you are about to be a part of the greatest discovery since evolution. I'm about to be more famous then Steven Hawkins." Peabody started the Wabac and they found themselves speeding through portals. They saw many different worlds, one where dinosaurs still roamed the earth, one that was completely coveired in molten lava, and another that was completely covered in ice._

" _Look around you kids, these are only some of the many different realms out there, ones I plan to eventually explore in more detail."_

" _This is so cool," Sherman replied, he then smelt something burning, and he turned to see the hood of the Wabac smoking._

" _Um Peabody I think we have a problem."_

 _Peabody turned and he noticed exactly what Sherman was pointing out. "Uh, oh, that's not good."_

 _They soon crash landed in a realm that still lived midieval times, the days of knights, and dragons._

" _Um, Peabody," Penny asked "Where are we?"_

" _I'm not so sure,"_

 _Sherman saw a sign on the side of the road. "It's says we are in Enchancia."_

 _Peabody lifted the hood of the Wabac to see that the entire battery had fried. "Uh, oh, this isn't good."_

" _You can fix it right?" Penny replied_

" _I... I'm not sure, judging by the time period this realm seems to live by, I don't think they have the battery I need to get this thing running."_

" _I..." Penny started to panic, "I can't be stuck in here forever, my parents are going to be so worried about me."_

" _Now don't panic Penny we can fix this."_

" _But how?"_

" _I..." Peabody froze, for once he didn't have a answer "I don't know."_

 _End of Flashback_

A knock was suddenly heard at the door. Penny went to open it to see Sofia, James, Amber, and one of the teachers at school that Peabody refused to let her take do to his denial to magic.

"What are you doing here?" Penny smarted off.

"Are you in need of Mr. Peabody's help too?" Cedric asked

"I so happen to live with him for the time being along with Sherman, now why are you here?"

"We already told you, we need his help." Amber replied firmly.

"With what?"

"We need him to get us to another realm." Sofia replied in a more calming voice then her sister's

"He can't help you, now by." Penny slammed the door shut.

"Well that wasn't very helpful." James replied

"I got this," Cedric waved his magic wand and suddenly the door disappeared. Penny turned around and gave a very confused look once she noticed the door was gone.

"Did you just make our front door disappear?"

"We aren't leaving until we see Mr. Peabody!" Cedric replied

A couple of minutes later Mr. Peabody walked up the stares, Cedric made sure to put back the door while Penny went and got him. Peabody wasn't surprised to see Sofia and her siblings waiting for him, figuring her parents would send her over to apologize and explain herself.

Peabody crossed his arms "Well I hope your here to explain yourself?"

"That's one of the reasons."

"Go on."

"The reason I left class was because..." Sofia knew Peabody didn't believe in magic, so she wasn't sure how he would take this part. "I have a magic amulet that has granted me multiple powers."

Peabody froze to take that in, then shook his head in complete denial before standing up.

"Sofia if your going to waste my time telling stories instead of telling me the truth than I best suggest you just leave."

"It is the truth!" Sofia pleaded "It glows when there is a mission that needs my assistance."

"Sofia magic is not real, now I have important work to do."

Sofia couldn't leave, they needed his help, but if he wouldn't listen to the truth, she would show him. Grabbing her amulet she closed her eyes "I wish I was a dog!"

Penny, Sherman and Peabody all froze as Sofia turned into a pink French poodle. Peabody's jaw hit the floor, not believing what he was seeing.

"Now do you believe?"

"What type of illusion is this?" Peabody gasped studying Sofia's dog transformation.

"It's not a illusion, it's real."

"Wait, I get it now." Peabody replied "It all makes sense. Your amulet is the most technologically advanced thing I have ever scene.

"Technologically what now?" Amber replied confused.

"I thought you people where behind on the times yet actually you release your technology in other ways."

"Is this guy for real?" James asked Sofia as she turned back to normal.

"Your amulet must have a chip in it to summon you when something is calling your attention."

"What's a chip?" James whispered to Sofia, Sofia shrugged.

"It's not a chip, it's magic." Cedric replied firmly.

"There is no such thing as magic, that little class you teach is nothing more than a hoax."

"I'll show you a hoax. I outta turn you into a frog."

"Guys, guys, stop!" Sofia yelled "A friend of mine is in need of help that's why I'm here. She has been sent to another realm by a evil sorceress."

That caught Peabody's attention. "Another realm?"

"Yes, that's why I''m here, you where talking about realms in class today, surely you must know how to get to them."

Peabody's head sunk in shame, he was hoping nobody from this place would find out the truth about him. "I do Sofia, in fact, I'm from another realm."

"You are?" James gasped

"We all are," Penny added "We're trapped here. Our machine that took us here broke, and we can't get it fixed."

"Let me see this machine." Cedric asked, Peabody took Cedric to the basement and showed Peabody the machine.

"The charger is fried, unless you have a way to fix it we aren't going any..." Before Peabody could finish Cedric waved his wand and the Wabac turned on like it was normal.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." Cedric smirked

"Magic doesn't exist." Peabody growled

"Then how do you explain what I just did."

Peabody's mouth opened and shut a couple times like a fish as he found no response. Feeling the tension rising Sofia got back on topic.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Well there is forty seven didn't realms out there," Peabody replied going to his chalkboard and listing all the different known realms that he knew. From what I have gathered of your realm you guys live like the medieval days, very anti technology and the ridiculous belief in magic.

"It's not ridiculo..."

"Not now Cedric." Sofia interrupted.

"So if a evil sorceress did indeed send your friend to another realm it would have to be one the exact opposite of this one, a place she would have no idea how to handle or live in. A place that would drive her insane trying to understand. He circled and underlined realm one and pointed it to the crew.

"This realm, my realm. Realm one!"

"Well then what are we waiting for." Sofia stood up. "Let's go." They all piled in, although a little tight due to the that it wasn't fixed for seven passengers.

"It's kind of a tight fit," James complained.

"Get your elbow out of my face." Amber whined.

"Realm one, here we come!" Peabody chanted as he pushed the button on the Wabac. With that it sped off.

"We're coming Elena," Sofia replied "Please be in this realm."


	4. Chapter 4

A portal opened in the middle of a ally right behind a convenient store. The Wabac shot through the portal and landed right next to a dumpster. When the door opened Amber was the first to jump out, stretching her arm and back muscles while complaining about the amount of room in that Wabac.

"You think you could have cast a spell that would have given us some more elbow room Cedric?"

"You didn't ask."

"I thought my constant complaining about James poking me in the ribs was enough of a hint?" Amber sniffed the air and instantly covered her nose.

"Ugh, what's that smell?"

Penny sniffed the air herself, and instantly covered her nose as well. "Ugh, you think you could have picked a better spot to park Peabody instead of a dumpster?"

"I didn't choose where on this realm the Wabac sent us. Just be glad it got us to the right city."

"Gee does the whole city smell like this?" James griped.

"Depends on where you go." Peabody replied "Anyway welcome to New York."

"New York?" Amber thought about that name for a second. "Wait, Sherman I thought you said you were from _New Yorkia?_

"New Yorkia?" Peabody replied "Sherman what nonsense are you feeding these royals?"

"I thought it sounded cool, you know because of the type of names their kingdoms had. Anyway lets get looking for that Queen."

"Are we even sure she is in this city?" Penny replied "After all, she could be on the complete other side of the globe in Australia."

"Sofia, did the secret library let you know just where in this realm she was in?" Amber asked

"Well no," Sofia replied "It just said she was trapped in another realm. It never said which one or where."

"Well that's just great," Penny griped "We're left trying to find a needle in a Mount Everest of haystacks."

"Mount Everest?" Sofia asked

"Right, your from another realm, you wouldn't know, sorry."

Amber let out a frustrated sigh, "Let's just get looking already so that we can..." Amber stepped out into the road but instantly jumped backwards when a speeding object zipped by her letting out a honking sound.

"What in the name of Enchancia was that thing?"

"Watch where your going you dumb blonde!" A man yelled at her as the object stopped to confront Amber. From the looks of the thing Amber could make out that the man inside the object was controlling it. The man stuck his head out the object and shook his fist as he continued to yell at Amber's direction. "You think the world stops for you, you juvenile delinquent? Didn't your mother ever tell you not to walk out in the middle of the road you stupid spoiled brat!"

"Okay that tears it!" Amber lunged at the guy ready to rip him a new one but the guy sped off as Sofia and Cedric did all they could to hold Amber back. "Let me at him, let me at him, I'll show him he can't talk to a royal like that."

"Amber stop, control yourself." Sofia begged.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Amber breathed finally calming down enough for Cedric and Sofia to release her.

"So what was that thing?" Sofia asked

"Those things are called cars," Peabody explained "We got them speeding all around this realm. They get you places faster than your horse drawn flying coach ever would. They can legally go up to eighty miles a hour in some places here in New York."

"Wow, not even Minimus can go that fast during a flying derby race."

"Wow, we need those things in Enchancia."

"No we do not." Amber barked back, crossing her arms "Not if it's going to cause people to act like that mean guy did to me. I'm perfectly fine with a flying coach."

It was right then that another car came speeding by her, speeding through a puddle of water and sent water spraying all over Amber, soaking her and getting her dress covered in mud. Amber screamed when she saw how muddy her dress was.

"EEK! Now I definitely don't want any of these things in Enchancia."

"Ugh, hold still." Cedric sighed waving his wand, instantly drying Amber and cleaning her dress.

"Thanks Cedric."

"Um Cedric, is there anyway to know for sure that Elena is even here in New York?" Sofia asked

"Sure, one moment please?" Cedric waved his wand and a mirror appeared in his hands.

"How is a mirror going to help us find Elena?" Amber asked

"Watch," Cedric responded holding the mirror up to his face "Oh magic mirror in my hand, help us find our friend trapped in this strange land."

The mirror spun around for a few seconds before a burst of bright light shot out causing everyone to cover their eyes for a second. Then a map of New York appeared in the mirror, it showed their current location before showing the location of Elena, clear on the other side of the city.

"Um, how big is this place?" Sofia asked seeing how far the distance was on the map.

"It is the biggest city in America, aproximentely three hundred and two square miles of land, and a population of well over eight million." Peabody replied

"Well, that's just dandy."

"According to this mirror she is about forty miles away."

"I don't suppose you have one of those car thingies for us to ride don't you?" James asked

"Sure, back at my house in the opposite direction."

"Well that's a bummer." Amber growled

"Can't the Wabac take us there?" Sofia asked

"It is designed to take us to different time periods and different worlds, not to be used as a means of public transportation."

"So, I guess we're walking then?" Amber gulped

"Until we find a taxi at least."

"What's a taxi?" James asked

"I have so got to get you kids caught up on our world."

"Why don't you help get us across this road for now?" Amber asked "From the looks of it nobodies going to let us cross."

"I got this," Cedric took out his magic wand " _stopicus!"_

Every car in the road suddenly stopped, allowing them to cross the road safely. Peabody, Penny, and Sherman all gasped in shock at how Cedric made the cars freeze in place.

"Well aren't you coming or what?" Cedric asked the three, getting over the shock Peabody, Penny, and Sherman started following the others across the road. Sherman noticed that the looks on the driver's faces was one of just as much confusion, they could move their eyes but their vehicles and bodies was frozen in place.

"How is he doing this?" Penny whispered in Sherman's ears.

"I don't know," was all Sherman could reply.

Once they crossed on the other side of the road Cedric unfroze the cars allowing them to go on their way.

"Um, Cedric, how did you do that?" Sherman asked

"Magic,"

"Impossible," Peabody replied, "Magic is a bunch of hogwash and I will not allow you to brainwash my adopted son and his friend."

"Well then how do you explain what I just did then?"

Peabody opened his mouth to try to think of a answer but he quickly closed it, finding himself unable to think of a response.

"That's what I thought," Cedric turned around and started walking North. "This way everyone, the mirror says to go North."

"Do you really think it could be magic, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked

"Their world is so much different from ours that it has to be at least a possibility." Penny added

"Nonsense, Science disproves even the mere possibility of magic, different world or not there is no way that magic can be a reality."

A few miles into the trip Penny felt her stomach growling.

"Uh, I could really go for a bite to eat."

"Their seems to be a food stand up by." Sofia pointed out.

Mr. Peabody walked ahead of the group and saw that it was a hot gog stand. Taking out his wallet he ordered some food for the group.

"Seven hot dogs please, with mustard."

"Hot _dogs?"_ Amber gasped before freaking out "Oh my goodness that dog's a cannibal!"

"What? No!" Penny replied, facepalming herself. "It's not really made of dogs, it's Cow, and sometimes pig."

"Then why do they call it a dog?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there when they named it. I think it has to do with the way it is shaped or something."

Peabody walked back up with the hot dogs and handed one to everybody. "Try one, I think you'll like it."

"This looks really unhealthy." Amber griped

"Mmm, well if you don't want it, I'll take it." James replied, chowing down on his hot dog.

"You know, this really is pretty good." Sofia responded, "You should really try it Amber."

"Give me the recipe and I could conjure up hundreds of these back in Enchancia." Cedric added, also finding the hot dog to his liking.

Amber sighed, "Okay here goes nothing. She closed her eyes and slowly bit into the hot dog. After chewing it a few times her eyes shot up and she swallowed. "You know, it's actually not half bad." Amber chuckled "I actually like it."

"What did I tell you?" Peabody laughed "Okay, now that we have all had something to eat I think it's off again to find your missing friend."

"This way everyone." Cedric pointed, continuing North.

After traveling for what felt like forever but was actually a hour, everybody's feet was starting to get tired. It didn't hep that it in late August and it was in the heat of the day. The heat of the sun was starting to get to them and everyone was about to burn up.

"How... much further..." Sofia panted

"I think..* pant, pant* we are about halfway there..." Cedric moaned.

"Oh can we stop to rest." James griped "I am about to pass out."

"And maybe find a swimming pool to cool off in?" Penny added.

"Oh this is impossible!" Amber whined "We are never going to reach her this way. Cedric can you conjure up a flying spell, or a teleporting spell to take us there."

"Yeah, do you really want to show magic spells to a world that isn't use to real magic?" Penny replied "You already saw the looks on the faces of those whose cars you froze. You really want to see how they would react if you flew over the skies or teleported into the middle of a crowd?"

"Penny's right we have to be careful." Sofia agreed "From the look of it this world isn't use to the magic of our world."

"Well then how else are we going to reach Elena's location."

"Taxi!" Peabody suddenly spoke up.

"Taxi?" The three royals replied confused

A yellow car pulled up and opened it's doors. The six humans and dog squeezed in tightly as Peabody snatched the mirror out of Cedric's hand and handed it to the taxi driver.

"Can you take us to this location please?"

"What is this thing?" The driver asked referring to the magic mirror.

"Never mind that just take us to that location."

"Great, another small crowded space." Amber griped being sandwiched in between her two siblings. "I am about to become really claustrophobic."

"Would you rather be walking outside?" Sofia asked

"Relax everybody, it shouldn't take us that long now." Peabody replied as the car drove off.

"What a relief," Sofia sighed. She just hoped that she wasn't in any danger.

Back in Sofia's realm Shuriki was sitting on the throne of Avalor watching Sofia and her freind's searching for Elena in the other realm through a crystal ball. Shuriki's two minions Victor and Carla, whom had moved into the castle when they chased everyone else off, looked into the crystal ball with concern.

"I thought you said there was no way anybody could find her?" Victor replied harshly.

"Well I wasn't counting on a talking dog with whatever that realm jumper of his is?"

"Well what are we to do now?" Carla asked "If those brats find Elena and bring her back their is no stopping them from beating you, again!"

"You think I don't know that!" Shuriki snapped, quickly calming down when a idea crossed her mind. "Unless, we have everyone else stop them first."

"What are you saying?"  
Shuriki walked outside, taking her wand she shot it up in the sky, a powerful light shot across the entire kingdom and engulfed it's citizens. Suddenly everyone stopped in their tracks and started chanting. "All hail Queen Shuriki. All hail Queen Shuriki!"

"Your going to have the entire kingdom fighting on your side!" Carla chuckled "I like it."

"And it just won't be Avalor fighting on my side either."

"What do you mean?"

"Come my minions we are off to the kingdom of Enchancia."

 **Writing the royals interacting with our world was so fun to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Um..." Sofia looked up at a small building, a giant sign hanging over her head that read _Burger King._ "What is this place?"

The taxi had pulled up to the Burger King after following where the mirror told him to go. The trail ending at the parking lot everybody piled out of the taxi as Peabody payed him for his services.

"It's called Burger King," Penny explained "It's a fast food Restaurant."

"What's fast food?" James asked "And what's the difference between it and regular food?"

"How do I explain this stuff to them?" Penny whined to Peabody, Peabody quickly took over the explaining duties.

"It means the meals are cooked and prepared fast so the customers don't wait long."

"Ooh."

"Yes, that's very fine and all but why did the mirror lead us here." Amber asked

"I suppose Elena is inside," Sofia guessed

"Oh I get it," Amber replied "So the Burger King must be some be the king of this country and his servants must cook food real quickly for all his royal guests. Man I wish our chefs cooked fast, I'm always so starving by the time we get our food."

"No their really is no burger king." Penny replied

"Then why do they name this place Burger KING then? And our you saying the sign that said Dairy Queen also isn't home of a actual Queen either?"

"No, there is no actual Burger King, and no actual Dairy Queen!" Penny replied really getting agitated, I don't know why they named these restaurants those names but they did."

"Then were is the King and Queen of this New York, I need to speak to them, maybe they can help us with Shuriki."

"There is NO King or Queen here Amber!" Penny shouted "This isn't your world, not every place has a royal family."

Amber gasped putting a hand over her chest in shock. Sofia, James, and Cedric also was taken aback by the news of no royal families in New York.

"But... but if there is no King or Queen then, then who makes the laws? Who is in charge of the town? Who...?"

Peabody sighed "Sit down you guys, we need to have a discussion." Everybody found a long table to sit at as Peabody tried to explain.

"While it is true some countries in our world still abides by a royal family, England being one of them, most of the Countries here like America abides by a different set of leadership, democracy."

"What's Democracy?" Sofia asked

"Democracy is where we elect someone to a certain government position, and the person is voted on by the people. Two or more candidates for the position runs for the position and share their different ideas then the citizens vote for them. It is just not handed to a next in line, people vote for them.

"Well that seems messed up, what if the person in power is really good at their job and is well liked by the people?"

"Yeah and what if the next person is horrible?" James asked

"Well that is why we have a branch of governorship, see here in America the Country is divided in states, and each state is divided into cities. Each city, such as New York where we are at, has someone running it called a mayor, then each state has somebody that reigns over the mayor that is called a governor, and then reigning over them is the highest position of them all, the one in charge of the entire country, the president. Oh and there are also things called, congress and the senate but that is something that you would have a hard time understanding so I won't get into.

"So somebody is elected to a lifelong position, by the people?" Sofia asked

"Actually their term usually last only four years and they can only run for two terms so after eight years we get a new face in office." Penny chimed in.

"Well I think that's a bunch of nonsense," Amber replied "You can't expect someone to create a legacy that they want to be remembered by in eight years. It has taken my dad a lifetime to create the legacy in Enchancia that he has created. You American's has a very messed up since of ruling."

"That's just life in our world." Sherman piped in.

"Sofia?" A voice suddenly spoke up from behind, everyone turned around and standing behind the counter was Elena, dressed in a Burger King uniform.

"Elena!" Sofia squealed seeing her friend, before squinting her eyes when she noticed what she was wearing. "Um, what's up with your outfit?"

"Oh," Elena replied looking down at her outfit. "See I came in here thinking I was going to speak to the king of this village because the sign literally said king..."

"See, I'm not the only one who thought that," Amber whispered in Penny's ears. Penny quickly shushed her as Elena continued.

"Turns out this place is actually a eating place, so since I'm stranded here I got to find a way to make a living so I can survive until I get back to Avalor so now I'm working front counter. By the way the technology here is really super advanced, it took me all day to figure out just how to work the cash register, but I think I got the hang of it now. By the way you have to try the Whopper, best sandwich I've ever ate, they don't serve anything like this in our realm."

"Well you can stop selling sandwiches now because we are here to take you home," Peabody replied walking up to the front counter.

Elena turned to the royal family with a confused look on her face as she pointed to Peabody. "Is this a talking dog?"

"We're just as confused at how it's possible as you," Cedric replied

"The names Mr. Peabody," Peabody bowed in honor of the lost princess, "And believe it or not I have been stuck in your realm for a month before teaming up with your friends to find you. I was told you were sent here by a evil sorceress?"

"Shuriki, that evil sorceress barged into my kingdom and used her magic to open up a portal to this realm. I don't have the magic to get back so I've been stuck here."

"Well I don't believe in magic but I DID get us back here through the _magic_ of science."

"He don't believe in magic?" Elena turned to the royal family again.

"Yeah I don't get it either." Cedric replied

"My point is we are here to rescue you and send you back to save your home so you can move along so we can get you back.

"Whoa hold on now I can't just leave now I still got four hours left in my shift."

"Come again?" Cedric asked

"Look as a Queen I dedicate myself to service, and even though this is not a castle or anything I am still dedicated to finishing the job."

"You look ridiculous in that outfit," Amber pointed out.

"True, and I'm not really a fan of it, but if I leave now the other workers will have to double their work to cover for me. Which is not fair to them. So let me finish my shift for the day, then we will head back to my realm."

"That's a really nice thing your doing Elena," Sofia replied "Putting others before yourself."

"Even if this place looks so unhealthy," Amber cringed as she looked at the food selection. "Ive never seen so much grease in my life.

"Anyway in the meantime you can always order something while you are waiting." Elena pointed out.

"Alright I'm starved," James cheered.

"You just ate that hotdog a couple hours ago," Amber replied.

"Yeah, a _couple_ hours ago, I'm hungry again."

"So, I heard something about a Whopper?" James replied to Elena.

A few minutes later Peabody walked back to the table carrying a tray filled with all their food. Amber turned to see the size of the sandwich James had ordered.

"There is no way you are going to finish all of that."

"Have you seen James eat recently?" Sofia asked "That boy could eat a whole cow if dad let him."

"That's true, I really need to pack on the pounds to be a strong enough to defend the kingdom once I'm a knight."

"Well eating stuff like that will really do the trick."

"What did you get Amber?" Sofia asked as she unwrapped her chicken sandwich. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny all had Whoppers while Cedric tried the chicken nuggets.

"A salad, no way am I touching that heart attack on a bun that James is eating. I actually care about my figure."

"Come on Amber, live a little." Sherman replied "This might be the only time you ever come to our world, don't you want to know what you are missing out on?"

"From what I've noticed so far in your world I'm not missing out on much."

"What do you mean?" Sherman asked

"Yeah, what is that supposed to mean?" Penny echoes getting a little offended.

"I mean your world looks like a massive garbage dump."

"Amber!" Sofia scolded.

"Don't you know how much garbage I saw just laying on the ground during our one hour walk? Not to mention the smoke and chemicals you are sending in the air from your giant buildings? And to top it all off, your food looks like it could kill you after you eat it."

"You ate that hot dog though and you liked it." James replied

"Yeah but it was unhealthy, just like that thing Whopper thing you are eating."

"It may be unhealthy but it taste delicious."

"Our world may not be perfect Amber but don't act like yours it." Penny replied firmly, taking offense to Amber's criticism. "The only reason you are hear is because a bad person from your realm sent your friend here in order to take over her kingdom."

"Yes, our realm has bad people, but we actually take care of our home, we don't leave garbage laying around everywhere, and we don't pollute the air with filth. Seriously you keep doing that and you are going to cause some type of global warming like thing."

"Trust me Amber we already know that," Sherman replied.

"See this is exactly why you need a King," Amber went on. "People will listen to a king that's been in charge for ten or twenty years, you keep changing power every four to eight years and nobodies going to take you seriously or listen to you, they will just do whatever they want with no care about the law whatsoever."

"Yeah like people always listens to the king," Penny replied sarcastically.

"True but we got people to enforce our laws and those who don't face consequences."

"We do too, we got police everywhere to enforce the laws."

"Do they really make a difference though?" You have this giant country with so many different people ruling over different parts of the country, all with their different sets of laws. With so many different people giving order people won't know who to listen to. It's like several dogs barking at the same time that you have a hard time knowing which dog to listen the most too, all you do is get confused, and as a result all that you are left with is a crisis. In my realm each kingdom is given their own king to answer to, with no other authority to listen to but themselves, the people answer to the king and nobody else, so things get done, and things get done right. Sure there are bad people but our kingdoms look nicer and safer than anything your realm has shown because we actually work together and actually care for what the king says. Your entire realm, your entire form of leadership, it's all a mess, and it will only lead to disaster."

Penny was about to get up from her seat and explode at Amber if Sofia didn't quickly step in.

"Okay, so each place has their flaws but I'm pretty sure there are pros on both sides too."

"Yeah," Penny growled "At least we don't live in the stupid stone age, we got smart phones."

"I might not know what a smart phone is but we have magic toys that we play with, magic jump rope, magic carpets, we probably have more fun material than you could ever dream of."

"Ha!" Peabody laughed, "Magic ain't real,"

"I'll show you just how much magic is real you annoying talking dog with a dumb accent!" Cedric scoffed getting up from his seat to confront Peabody.

"ENOUGH!" Sofia screamed, jumping from her seat and putting her arms out, stepping in between Cedric and Peabody. "Both of you, this is senseless. It's obvious that both our realms has pros and cons but that doesn't mean one realm is better than the other, there is no need to fight over which is better.

Sofia turned to Peabody next "And you, I don't care if magic is not will in this realm or if you even believe it is real or not in any realm, us in our realm believe in it very much I would very much appreciate it if you kept your opinion about magic to yourself the rest of this adventure."

Peabody went quite, suddenly feeling a tad guilty about his constant ridicule over magic. Everybody else went quite too, all of them feeling guilty over their arguing.

"Now, since we are all calmed down perhaps we can figure out what to do with the rest of our time until Elena gets off her shift?"

"I have a idea," Penny perked up "There's a thrift shop about a block down from here, maybe we can get you some more modern day clothes to fit in."

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Amber asked offended

"Nothing, it actually looks really nice and I'm jealous of them."

"Oh, well thank you."

"But they don't match with this realm or time period. Especially in a big city like New York. If you want to fit in with the crowd and not draw attention to yourselves you might want to blend in, which means a whole new wardrobe for all of you."

"But... I like my gowns."

"Trust me Amber, you will love this."

"It may help if we don't draw unwanted attention to ourselves." Sofia agreed.

"So what do you say?" Penny smirked as she linked arms with Amber and started leading her out the door towards the thrift store.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Amber whined.

 **I did have a much better cliffhanger for you but then the chapter would have started getting long so I'm going to cut it off here for the time being.**

 **P.S I love writing the bickering between the teens, it's so much fun picturing the royal kids especially Amber adjusting to the real world.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, what is this?"

"It's called a T shirt Amber." Penny replied, "everybody wears them around here." Penny tossed her another piece of clothing. "And you might need these as well."

"What are these?"

"There called shorts."

"Do you have anything that's similar to a dress?"

"Well we do have skirts," Penny searched through the rows of clothes to see if she could find a good skirt for her. After looking through to rows of clothes she found a small black and blue skirt that was about knee length and handed it to Amber.

"Oh that might work."

"Why don't you try it on? There's a changing room right over there," Penny pointed behind Amber.

Penny and Sherman took the royals to a thrift store to find them some new clothes so they could fit in with the crowd. Needless to say Amber wasn't to keen on the idea of giving up her dress but Sofia encouraged her to give it a shot. Stating the last thing they needed was any unwanted attention on themselves.

Amber took the skirt to the changing room just as Sofia walked out. She was wearing a red T shirt with a yellow symbol on it that neither girls recognized but looked pretty regardless. She was also wearing a pair of jeans that was ripped at the knee.

"Oh that looks pretty," Sofia replied pointing at Amber's skirt.

"Thanks, you look... interesting."

"Yeah, it's going to take some getting use to but at least it's comfortable." Sofia walked over to Penny as Amber went in to try on her skirt. "Hey Penny do you know what this symbol on my shirt is?"

"Oh that's the Wonder Woman emblem?"

"What?"

"She's a comic book character that Sherman is really into. I'm not really into comics as much as he is but he finds them extremely interesting."

"What's a comic book?"

"It's kind of like a regular book but they use pictures to tell the story. Look it's complicated to explain you'll just have to take my word."

"Hey girls what do you think?" James walked up to the girls, and both of their mouths dropped when they saw what James was wearing. "Sherman picked it out for me I think it looks cool."

James was wearing a New York Giant's jersey with a backwards Yankees ball cap. He was also wearing a pair of grey gym shorts and wore shades over his eyes.

"Well.. I … I think it looks..." Sofia tried to hold it in but she couldn't help but burst out laughing at James wardrobe.

"Oh come on Sofia it's not that ridiculous."

"Hey you were right Penny this is nice." Amber walked back to the group wearing her new skirt, but she stopped and paused as she stared James's outfit down. She soon burst out laughing herself.

"Hey now I didn't go laughing at your choice of clothes."

"Are you sure this is what your realm likes to dress like?" Cedric was the last to join the group everybody paused and tilted their heads in confusion as they saw Cedric walk up in a red and black checkered button down shirt and black jeans and a belt. He was also wearing a pair of brown cowboy boots and a big black cowboy hat.

"And you girls thought my outfit looked ridiculous." James whispered to Sofia.

"Um Mr. Cedric is it?" Penny asked "This is New York not Texas."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your dressed like your about to go wrangle a horse."

"Well I tell you one thing lady it was the only thing in this store that actually caught my attention, These T-shirts as you call them look extremely childish and pathetic. At least these clothes make me look a bit manly."

A overrate kid sipping on a soda walked pass the group and stared at Cedric's outfit. "Hey buddy, the rodeo in town or something?"

Cedric growled at the insult and started to take out his wand but Sofia quickly yanked it out of his hands. "Don't Cedric, remember we're supposed to blend in."

"Oh let's just pay for these things and get out of here."

"Thankfully, Mr. Peabody loaned me his credit card before we left otherwise we'd be in some trouble." Sherman replied taking out a small rectangular card from his pocket.

"You guys pay for things with a plastic card?" Sofia asked

"Girl do we have some more explaining to do for you guys." Penny responded. Once Sherman paid for everything the group was starting to head back when Penny spotted something off the corner of her eyes.

"Girls follow me!" Penny gasped taking the princesses by the hand and dashing across the street.

"Whoa were are you taking us?" Amber asked

"Only to the best place ever for teenage girls like us." Penny stopped outside the building and Sofia read the neon sign.

"The beauty salon?"

"Yes!" Penny squealed. "They do your nails, and they give you a perm. Oh I come here with my friends all the time. At least I did until we got stuck in your realm. But we're back and I got to show you this place while your here you may never get this opportunity again.

"Hey, what are we supposed to do?" Sherman asked as they crossed the street.

"Oh show them to a comic book store or whatever you boys like to do." Penny started to push Sofia and Amber into the salon. "Come on girls it's makeover time."

Penny and the princesses walked up to three chairs as Penny told one of the ladies what she wanted done for them.

"A manicure and a pedicure please," Penny requested "Oh and see if you can get the three of us a perm as well as get our hair dyed please." Penny reached into her purse and handed the lady her card. Penny then sat down in between the two princesses as two other ladies walked up and leaned the girls chairs back where their hair laid over a sink as they started working on their hair.

"Now just relax," Penny replied "These ladies are going to give you a complete makeover. You'll feel like a complete new lady once they are done.

"What are they doing?" Amber asked as the ladies started spraying their hair with a hose.

"Just trust me, I don't know how you get your hair down in your realm, but here we do it with style. Oh by the way what do you want your hair colored?"

"What?"

"Come on, if you could change your hair one color what would it be?"

"I don't know, maybe red?"

"Red for Amber here and black for me. Oh Sofia what do you think color pink?"

"Well my amulet is pink but I don't know..." Suddenly the lady doing her hair started pouring a cold liquid in her hair. "Hey what is she doing?"

"Oh that's the hair color."

"Um, are they going to color our whole hair?"

"Well do you want them too?"

"Well...?"

"You said yourself once in a lifetime opportunity Sofia," Amber replied quoting Sofia's own words back at her.

"Well okay fine."

"That's the spirit."

A few minutes later the three girl's chairs was turned to face the mirror as they inspected their new hair color.

"Wow, that is... pink." Sofia gasped staring at her entire hair was now hot pink

"I always wondered how it was like to be a ginger," Amber responded to her hair. "Now I don't have to wonder."

"And this black hair definitely gives me the goth vibe. Oh maybe I should get my nails black too. What do you say girls, matching nails to go with our new hair?"

"Oh, I am starting to like this girl Sofia," Amber squealed "As well as this place."

"What did I tell you?"

A short time later Amber was in awe at her new finger nails as the ladies was now working on her toe nails. Another group of ladies was also curling the girls hair.

"Okay Penny, I got to admit, this realm is not that bad. This place is amazing."

"There is so many other fun places I wish I could take you two. Broadway, Central Park, a comic con.

"What's a comic con?"

"A big convention for nerds everywhere. You get to go cosplay as your favorite fictional character and get to meet so many of the creative geniuses behind you favorite fictional character. Cosplay means dress up by the way. Last year I dressed us all like Sailor Moon characters. I was Sailor Moon, Sherman was Tuxedo mask, and I forced Peabody to dress like Luna the cat.

"You had a dog dress like a cat?" Sofia laughed

"Yeah, he wasn't very happy about it, he wouldn't let me visit Sherman for a week." Penny took out her smart phone and showed the girls a picture of the three of them in their cosplay.

"Well I don't know a thing about Sailor moon but those are some pretty good costumes. In our realm we only get to dress up on Halloween, and sometimes masquerade balls.

"Oh we have Halloween here on our realm too. I went as a Egyptian Princess one year, got so much candy and ate it all in one night. I had to skip school the next day because I was so sick."

"James did that one year too. Only Dad had Cedric cure him with his magic and forced him to school anyway. James whined the whole trip about how he ate that much candy on purpose just to miss school and Cedric had to ruin it."

Penny laughed "You know, you two aren't so bad yourselves. I think we can get along the rest of the time we have together."

"Hey these nails and hair alone is enough to make you okay in my book." Amber replied

"Speaking of which I think they are about done." Penny replied looking in the mirror and seeing all their hair puffed up and curled. "And looking at the clock I think it is time to pick up your little Queen friend."

"You know, in all this fun I almost completely forgot about Elena," Amber admitted.

"Me too," Sofia confessed "I kind of wish we could explore this world some more." Sofia sighed "But we can't we have a job to do. Avalor is counting on us."

"I just hope there is a Avalor left when we get Elena back." Amber replied "Knowing how Shuriki treated that kingdom last time she was in power. I do hope we're not to late."

Back in Enchancia, Roland, and Miranda was starting to get a little concerned. The kids, and Cedric had been gone for hours and it was getting dark outside.

"What is taking them so long they should have been back by now?" Roland replied.

"You don't think they got lost did you?" Miranda asked.

"Cedric can use his magic as a map, there is no way they could get lost with him by their side."

"Well what do you think could be keeping them?"

"I don't know, but I tend to find out." Roland turned to Baileywick "Get all the guards together to form a search party. The kids and Cedric is missing and I tend on getting them back."

"Yes your majesty."

Suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open and Shuriki burst through the doors. A wicked smile formed on her face.

"Oh I highly doubt you will be finding your kids _your majesty."_

"Shuriki?" Miranda gasped

"That's impossible, your supposed to be gone we saw you go over that bridge."

"You really think a pathetic river could take out someone like me."

"Where is our kids?" Roland demanded "What did you do with them?"

"Oh I didn't do nothing to them, they are currently in another realm looking for the ex queen of Avalor Elena."

"What?"

"Oh yes, I sent her there, and now your kids are looking for her. Not that it matters, see even if they succeed in bringing her back, they are never going to stop me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Oh _I_ would." Before Roland could react Shuriki zapped both the monarchs and Baileywick with her wand causing them to pause and bow to Shuriki.

"You are under my power now, you serve me. And now when the prince and princesses return with their friends you will capture them and lock them all up in the dungeon you understand?"

"Yes Shuriki," Roland said while under Shuriki's spell.

"Good," Shuriki walked outside the castle and pointed her wand to the sky. "Now to make sure all of Enchanchia is under my control too." Shuriki shot her wand to the sky, a huge light went across the kingdom, shooting through every resident in the village and kingdom. Everybody paused what they were doing and stood frozen in a trance.

"All hail Queen Shuriki."

Shuriki chuckled wickedly to herself. Her evil plan in motion. "Oh Sofia I really hope you do bring Elena back, you aren't going to know what hit you."


	7. Chapter 7

Elena had already gotten off work when the girls finally arrived back at the Burger King. Elena was chatting with the boys when they walked up.

"Hey everyone sorry we're late," Penny spoke up, "I was just showing the girls some fun."

Everybody turned around and paused, their mouths dropped to the floor and their eyes widened when they saw their new looks. Sofia's hair was a bright pink, Amber was now a ginger, and Penny's hair was pitch black, not to mention they were all puffed up and curly.

"Umm..." Elena gasped "Looks like you had a little _too_ much fun girls."

"Looks more like they got into Cedric's spell book and did a spell wrong," James laughed.

"Now that was uncalled for," Cedric barked.

"Penny, the whole point was for them not to stand out." Sherman scolded.

"What? They don't stand out, all the girls get their hair colored these days."

"Yeah but how many get their hair...," Sherman pointed at Sofia "…. Pink?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Yes, yes, this is all very interesting," Peabody interrupted taking control back to the situation, "But we got a long way to travel back to the Wabac so can we please get moving."

"What's a Wabac?" Elena asked Sofia as they started walking

"The thing that brought us here to find you."

"Oh,"

About twenty minutes into their walk Elena heard something on the other side of the street. It sounded like a cry for help. Turning Elena saw a man trying to steal another woman's purse.

"Holy... Someone's got to do something!" Elena shouted as she dashed into the streets, towards oncoming traffic

"Elena wait!" Penny and Amber shouted out. Too late she was already in the middle of the streets.

"Whoa cool." James gasped

"She's like Captain Marvel," Sherman added.

A car had to slam it's breaks to avoid hitting Elena, the sudden stop caused another car to smash rear end it. Unknowingly to Elena her actions was causing a massive pile up, cars was swerving and slamming into each other to avoid hitting Elena.

"Oh this is not good." Peabody replied.

"Cedric can't you do something?" Sofia asked

"Like what? If I use my magic hear someone will certainly notice."

Luckily Elena made it to the other side just as the mugger snatched the purse and started to make his getaway. He didn't see Elena step in front of him until he slammed right into her. Looking up he saw Elena staring him down with a look that sent chills down his spine.

"I'll take that," Elena growled grabbing one end of the purse. "Don't you know it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you?"

"Lady, I don't know who you are but you must have a death wish."

Penny gasped across the street when she saw the mugger pull out a gun, but all Elena did was smirk as she pulled out her scepter and knocked the gun out of the mugger's hand.

"You want to know who I am?" Elena smirked as she pressed the scepter to the man's chest. "I'm Queen Elena, of Avalor!"

"Who?"

Elena didn't respond as suddenly light shot out from the scepter and blasted the man against the wall. The man dropped the purse allowing Elena to pick it up and hand it's owner.

"Thank you Miss." The lady replied.

"Just doing my duty as a Queen to protect people, even it's not their own."

Suddenly three police cars pulled out, two officers stepped out of each car and pulled their weapons out on Elena and the mugger.

"Guards, I have stopped the bandit, you may escort him to the nearest dungeon... HEY!" What Elena didn't expect was one of the officers to show up and put her in cuffs along with the mugger. "What are you doing? I stopped the bandit."

"Reckless endangerment and destruction." It was right then that Elena saw the pile up that she accidentally caused do to her actions. Elena gasped and hung her head low as the cops put her in the car. Sofia and the others watched helplessly not knowing what to do as the car drove off.

"Um, you don't happen to know where they are taking her do you?" Sofia asked Peabody.

"Look I told you, I was trying to stop the bandit!" Elena protested at the police station during her interrogation."

"You caused a pile up with your recklessness and could have hurt dozens of people."

"That was not the intention I was just trying to do my service."

"What service?"

"As Queen!"

"Lady I think you are a bit lost,"

"Yes, I am lost, I am not even from this realm."

"Miss, how many drinks have you had?"

"I've had a lot to drink, do you know how hot it is in that restaurant."

The cop gave a confused look before pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Look, lady..."

"It's Queen Elena of Avalor and you will address me as such."

"Lady," The cop continued, believing Elena was boozed up on alcohol "I think you should spend the night here, maybe you will feel better in the morning."

"I am not the one who was mugging a commoner you should be locking that bandit up."

"Officer Kent if you may." The officer standing took Elena by the arm and was about to take her away when Sofia and the others barged in.

"Sofia, oh thank goodness please explain to these clueless guards that I'm not a crazy person."

"And who are you?"

"Princess Sofia of Enchancia," Sofia explained

The cop just moaned and rubbed his forehead "Oh no not another one."

"Look I know this sounds hard to believe," Penny chimed in "But that woman you are holding really is from another world, a world full of kingdoms and dare I say, possibly magic."

"Right, and I am Tony Stark, Playboy billionaire businessman, and Avenger."

"It's True." Amber chimed in "Mr Cedric show Tony Stark your magic." The cop rolled his eyes at the girl not understanding his mocking.

Cedric waved his magic wand and before the cop knew it his hair had grown all the down to his lower back, he had a beard that went down to his neck, he was shirtless and his arms and chest was covered in lizard scales. Sofia, Amber, and James just stared wide eyed, their mouths dropping to the floor.

"You may of over did it a bit Cedric."

Cedric gave the cop a mirror to look for himself. The cop looked into the mirror and he suddenly froze, he turned to look at Cedric, and pointed to the mirror.

"Did you just..?"

"I most certainly did."

"Change me back."

"Not until you release or friend and let us go are merry way."

"She caused a accident."

"Yes, it was a accident, she was just trying to help someone." Sofia insisted, "Tony Stark please."

"MY NAME IS NOT ACTUALLY TONY STARK!" The officer snapped. "Okay, take her just get out of here and change me back."

Cedric changed the officer back to normal. The officer, on the verge of hyperventilating from all this excitement, turned to officer Kent.

"Release the girl now."

Kent did what he was told and Elena rejoined the group. "Thanks Sofia."

They were just turning around to exit when suddenly the officer stopped them again.

"Hold it!"

"What now?" Peabody snapped.

"That girl," He pointed at Penny. Penny turned around and pointed to herself confused. "You look familiar. The officer looked at a board of missing children reports then turned and looked at Penny again. She started to sweat, as she knew this did not look good.

"Penny Peterson," The officer replied "You've been missing for a whole month."

"Um... This can be explained," Penny gulped.

"And it will." The officer turned to the whole crew. "None of you are leaving till we get this settled out." He then turned to Kent. "Get the Peterson's on the phone. Tell them we found their missing daughter."

"This is not going to end well." Sherman gulped.

Forty five minutes later the Peterson's pulled up to the police station. Penny's mom Patty buried Penny into her arms tears streaming down her face while her father Paul looked stern and furious.

"Where have you been we have been worried sick!" Paul then turned to Peabody "And you, did you have something to do with this? I swear to God I'm going to have you arrested for kidnapping!"

"Dad Please, it's not his fault." Penny protested "It was a accident."

"What was?" Patty asked.

"I can explain everything, but first I need you all to sit down." Peabody explained.

"Now even this I want to hear." The officer standing over the whole thing replied.

Peabody explained to them all how he upgraded the Wabac to travel to different worlds and not just time periods. He explained how Penny went with them because she wanted to see the other worlds but something went wrong and the battery fried.

"That's why we've been gone a whole month." Penny finished "Peabody did not kidnap me, I went willingly, only the Wabac malfunctioned. But it's fixed now am I'm back. And look..." She pointed to the royals. "I even made new friends."

"But he's still responsible for your disappearance." Paul chastised. "Accident or not he is still at fault." Paul got up and pointed his index finger to his face. "I don't want you nor your kid near my daughter again."

"Dad stop."

"Penny stay out of this."

"No!" Penny protested .

"Penny so help me..."

"Dad I am fourteen! I am not a little kid anymore. I made my choice to go with him. When we were stuck in that world Peabody took care of me as well as his on kid. He watched over me and protected me. Sherman is not a danger to me. I have a right to hang out with who I want to, and go where I want to. You cannot deny that from me."

"I am still confused over all of this." The cop interrupted causing everyone to turn and glare at him. The cop quickly shut up and buried his head into his work.

"Mom, dad, please. Peabody felt really bad over his Wabac malfunctioning, but he bent over backwards to try to fix it and get me home safely. That alone is worth giving him and Sherman a second chance right."

Patty and Paul looked at each other not knowing what to think.

Sofia chimed in. "Mr and Mrs. Peterson, Peabody has done everything in his power to keep all of us safe as we have traveled through this big city. I have never been in a world like this before, it's beyond anything I have ever seen, but he guided us through all of it. So has your daughter. She's more independent than you realize."

Giving in Paul sighed. "Fine, you can still hang out with them."

Penny squealed "Thank you daddy!"

"But." Paul turned to Peabody "For now on, you test your upgrades before putting my daughter on that Wabac of yours."

"Deal Mr. Peterson."

"Oh and mom." Penny asked "It's starting to get dark, do you mind if my friends stay the night before we take them home tomorrow."

"Well,"

"We did just bring your daughter home safely," Sofia replied with a curtsy to show respect.

"Okay, but I don't think there's enough room for all of them to sleep."

"We can sleep on the floor no problem." Amber replied "It's just like a sleep over back home."

"A out of this world sleep over." Penny corrected pointing out that they are in another world.

The girls just laughed, this was going to be fun.

As they left the officer just shook his head in confusion. "I still don't know what is going on."

 **Okay I was originally going to have the sleepover at Penny's house for this chapter but I am delaying it to next chapter because this scene was to good to pass up. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So my laptop gave out recently so I got this new Tablet Notebook in it's place and let me tell you, it's a lot harder typing on a tablet then it is a laptop. So forgive the shorter chapter while I try to figure out how to type better on this thing.**

"Thanks for letting us spend the night over here before we leave to take back Elena's kingdom Mrse

"Please, call me Patty," Mrs. Peterson insisted as she sat a tray of meat down on the table.

"Oh, what's for dinner?" James asked excited

"Chicken fried steak," Patty answered, with Mash potatoes and gravy, corn, salad and rolls." "Sounds brilliant," James responded excited

Amber sighed "More fried food, oh well they were nice enough stay here so who am I to complain?"

"Trust me Amber it's one of my favorites," Penny insisted as Amber filled her plate

"Everything I fix is her favorite," Patty bragged.

"That's because your such a good cook. No disrespect to Mr. Peabody's cooking but you are way better."

"Hey you never starved once under my care," Peabody replied slightly offended.

"True but there's nothing like a mom's cooking," Penny answered back proudly.

Sherman took a bite of the steak "Mmm.. Penny is right this is better."

"Et tu Sherman?"

"Mmm, you don't get this at Enchantia!" James replied trying the Chicken fried steak for the first time.

"So what do eat in your realm exactly?" Paul Peterson asked

"Most of our meat is baked," Sofia answered, "We don't know how to fry food in our realm. Though we can roast and steam our meats too."

"The only way we could fry things is with a dragon," James replied taking a bite of corn

"You have dragons?" Patty gasped "Gosh that must be terrifying?"

"Actually our dragons are quite friendly, one of my friends even has a pet dragon, she gets along really well with our rabbit."

"You have a friend that has a pet dragon?" Peabody responded surprised "Fascinating. Imagine the things I can discover from it."

"Wait, you said it get's along with your rabbit?" Patty asked "It doesn't try to eat it?" "Oh no the two of them are the best of friends, Dragons are actually omnivores like us."

"Fascinating," Peabody said geeking out "A breakthrough in the study of dragon behavior! Oh I must right this down before I forget it!" Peabody ran off to find himself a pen and sheet of paper to write on.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sofia asked "

"Trust me he does all the time," Sherman replied taking a drink.

"So what other stuff do you have in your world?" Patty asked

"Well we have mermaids, trolls, ogres, giants, as well as elves and gnomes."

"No way!" Sherman gasped "Man we should have explored more when we landed in your world Mr. Peabody would have been like a child on Christmas."

"We don't have any of those things in our world," Penny replied "Their considered mythical creatures."

"So what about your world?" Elena asked the Petersons, "We told you about ours now what about yours?"

"Us? Our world is so boring compared to yours," Patty responded

"Come on, try us?"

"Well, we are really advanced in technology," Penny answered "With laptops, tablets, and the best of all TV!"

"TV?" The royals plus Cedric all asked together.

"I'll show you after desert," Penny said "But for now who wants some of my mom's favorite chocolate cake?"

"OH I DO!" Everyone shouted at once.

The royals wasted no time digging into their cake the second Patty placed it at their spot on the table.

"Mmm. This is one thing we DO have in our realm," James replied "And it's just as good here as it is at home."

"Chocolate cake is the one food that has to be on every realm," Amber replied no matter how different they are."

"I hear that," Sofia replied as she finished her cake. Wiping her face of any remaining chocolate remnants she turned to Penny. "Now what was this TV you were going to show us?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Penny led the royals to the living room, where she grabbed the remote and pointed it to the TV.

"Introducing TV, also known as Television. Penny clicked the red remote and suddenly the TV turned on. Everybody gasped as they saw people inside this TV thing talking and acting normal.

"TV is a bunch of little people inside a magic mirror?" James asked confused.

"And I thought you said you didn't have magic here." Cedric scoffed.

"Oooh it's like a magic mirror is it?" Amber squealed running up to the TV "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

Penny and Sherman just laughed "It's not a magic mirror?" It's a device that let's you watch shows,"

The royals just looked at them still confused

"Meaning?" Elena asked

Penny sighed "You have plays in your world right?"

"Oh yes, of course."

"Ok well TV is a lot like that. We have TV and movie actors who record these shows on things called camera's. Then the footage of them are put on put on things called TV."

The royals still looked at her a little confused.

This time is was Sherman's turn to speak up. "Look all you need to know is that it's all staged."

The kids looked at the TV to see a person getting set on fire.

"That's staged?" Sofia gasped.

"Oh yes, and we probably shouldn't be watching this." Penny picked up the remote and turned it to another station.

"You might like this one Cedric since you're a sorcerer. It's a show about magic."

"Oh, what's it called?"

"Merlin."

The royals looked unamused with the person portraying Merlin, Cedric was the most unhappy."

"That, is not Merlin,"

"What do you mean?" Sherman asked

"I know the real Merlin, he's actually a good friend of mine, and he looks nothing like that!"

"Merlin is real in your world?"

"Yes and I doubt he would appreciate how your world is portraying him!"

"Oh come on Cedric," Sofia chimed him "Merlin is a nice person he might not mind."

"So are you but would you like someone portraying you in a way that is nothing like what you really are?"

Sofia paused for a few moments before shaking her head no.

"That's what I thought."

"Come on," Penny turned off the TV "Let's get our mind off of this and go to my room." She then led the royals to her bedroom were the first thing that greeted them was a picture of a sorcerer dressed in all black hanging on the wall above Penny's bed.

"Hey look, he looks a little like you Cedric," Sofia teased

"No he doesn't." Cedric scoffed.

"That's Snape, a sorcerer from a series of books and movies about wizards called Harry Potter. I actually got the complete movie series if you want to watch one of them?"

"I'm down," Sofia replied

"Us too." James and Amber replied.

There was a knock on Penny's door then Mr. Peterson walked in.

"Hey, Wizard, Queen lady, A show about kingdom known as "Game of Thrones " is about to come on you want to watch?"

"Ah what the heck?" Cedric shrugged, joining the adults along with Elena.

"Why aren't we joining, them?" James asked

"Trust me, you do not want to watch that show."

A hour later after Game of Thrones was over Cedric and Elena walked back into the room, both there faces looked as if they had been traumatized with what they saw.

"Even back when I was evil I never would have done what I just witnessed in that show."

"I will never be able to unsee that," Elena gasped "Seriously if that's what you consider entertainment than I am better off just reading a book.

"Trust me, our books are just as bad, you ever read "Fifty shades of Grey?"

"What's that?"

Penny walked to her parents room and brought back a copy of Fifty shades of Grey. Turning to one of the most shocking parts of the book. Showing it to Elena, the Queen just shivered.

"Your world is sick."

"I know."

As it came time for everyone to go to bed Sofia put her sleeping bag at the foot of Penny's bed, James, Amber, and Sherman all slept on opposites sides of the room while Elena, Cedric, and Peabody all slept in the living room.

"Thanks for all your help Penny," Sofia said, "we couldn't have found Elena without your help."

"And we couldn't have came home without your help to." Penny replied

"You think we can still keep in touch when all of this is over?"

"I'm sure we will, you know were to find us now, and how to get to our world."

"True, it's just there's just so much I still need to explore, and I feel we were just starting to become friends"

"Hey this isn't goodbye." Penny insisted "We still have your friend's kingdom to take back."

"Yeah," Sofia sighed, Avalor, they still had to take back Avalor. Then their mission would be over and her knew friends could go back home. She should be excited but the thought of saying goodbye to her knew friends was hard.

She just hope that she could come back to this world when it was all over to visit.


	9. Chapter 9

The royals woke up the next morning to a smell they had never experienced before. It was summary of Hickory with a touch of maple, and the aroma took over their senses very quick.

"What is that delightful smell?" James asked

"Bacon," Sherman replied as they walked to the table.

"What's that?"

"Only the most amazing food under the sun," Peabody replied. "Once you taste it you will be hooked for life."

"I will be the judge of that," Amber replied taking a seat at the table. Sofia, Penny, Elena, and Cedric soon joined as Patty walked to the table carrying a trey of blueberry pancakes.

"Oh mom you always know what my favorite breakfast is." Penny squealed.

"Well I better by now," Patty said "Considering your fourteen."

"Try the bacon first young prince," Peabody told James as he filled his plate with pancakes and bacon. Taking a strip of bacon James took a bite, his eyes suddenly went as wide as they could go.

"I feel like I'm in heaven."

"What'd I tell you?"

"Hmm…?" Sofia thought to herself as she tried the bacon, she instantly made the same reaction as her brother. "This might be the best thing I have tried since arriving to this realm."

"Okay I am seriously going to find a way to conjure up several plate full of these to scarf down during castle game nights," Cedric said as he tried his "In fact why wait?" Cedric waved his wand and instantly made a stack of bacon on his plate. Cedric took a big bite and instantly got lost in deliciousness it held. "Oh that's magical."

"Okay, that's disturbing," Peabody replied after witnessing Cedric's behavior.

"Come on Amber try some," James insisted.

Amber sighed giving in, "Okay fine." Amber grabbed a strip and hesitantly took a bite. Her eyes went wide then she instantly wolfed the rest down like she was a wild animal. She then eyed Cedric's plate next to her stacked with the bacon he conjured up.

"You going to eat all of that?" She then grabbed a handful of Cedric's bacon and scarfed them down before he could react.

"Hey that was mine."

"Go get your own."

"That WAS my own!"

Sofia laughed watching Amber surprise reaction to the bacon. "Ooookaaay."

"Mmm… this is good." Elena said in a more civilized manner than the future Queen of Enchanchia "Isabel would love this." Elena's eyes went wide as she just realized something. "Oh my Gosh I can't believe I forgot? Oh, I am a horrible sister."

"Forgot what?" Sofia asked

"Shuriki sent my sister Isabel here too! We can't go back till we find her."

"What?" Everybody, including Penny's parents gasped.

"Elena, how could you forget your sister was sent here?" Amber asked

"When I landed here, I was so lost. It was a strange land and I had to put all my focus on just surviving until I was rescued. That's why I took that weird job, to survive until I was rescued. I was so focused on my own survival that I eventually forgot Isabel was here too." Elena buried her head into her arms in shame. "I am such a horrible sister."

"Do you have any ideas of where she could be?" Sofia asked

"All Shuriki said was that I would be joining her, but I don't know if that meant in the same city or realm in general. Oh I can't help but think Isabel is out there alone and afraid, wondering why her older sister didn't come for her."

Peabody was the first to get up, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Cedric can you cast your spell to track her down the same way you tracked Elena down?" Sofia asked.

"I can try," Cedric replied as he reached for the last strip of bacon. Amber reached for it at the same time to, and they eyed each other seriously for a couple second before each pulling for it, tearing a half off each and scarfing each half down.

"There's going to be problems between you and I isn't there?" Cedric growled before casting his spell. Once again a mirror popped up in his hands as Cedric did his work.

"Oh magic mirror in my hand, help us find our friend trapped in this strange land." Once again a map appeared in the mirror and showed Isabel's location. Penny's eyes lit up when she saw the place.

"Wait I know that place, that's Broadway!"

"Broadway?" James asked "Where's Broadway? And how far away is it from New York?" a

"Broadway is part of New York." Sherman chimed in, "and it's not that far away." Sherman turned to Paul "Mr. Peterson, can you give us a ride?"

"Well, Okay but that dog better not shed in my car."

"Hey, I ensure you Mr. Peterson that I take great care of my fur everyday." Mr. Peabody replied offended.

Once they all reached the garage Paul realized his car was not big enough for all of them.

"I think half of you are going to have to ride with Patty!"

"No need to." Cedric replied taking out his wand. Chanting magic word the car suddenly transformed to twice it's normal size giving enough room for everyone.

"All aboard." Cedric said proudly opening back door for the teens to go in. Paul just stood in place confused at what he just saw. Penny just put a hand on her father's hand ad shook her head.

"Please don't ask, we don't know how he does it either."

It took twenty minutes to drive from the Petersons house to Broadway, along the way Penny was showing the royals all the historical landmarks they passed including Central Park, The statue of Liberty, and the Empire state building. The royals was so into the tour that they didn't realize they had arrived until Paul stopped the car.

"Okay, we're here."

"Aww, already?" James whined, stepping out of the car.

"Oh, they're showing Wicked!" Penny said excited when she saw what was showing.  
"What's that?" Sofia asked

"A play about two witches" Penny explained "Glinda the good witch and Elphaba a witch who gets driven to wickedness after her every attempt to be a good witch fails. It's a tragic story of friendship, love, and fall from grace all told from the perspective of Glinda."

"And Isabel is in there?" Elena asked

"The mirror said she is," Cedric replied.

"Then proceed."

Everyone walked up to the front entrance where they were stopped by the woman at the ticket booth.

"How many?"

"Sorry we are just here to pick up a friend inside." Sofia explained.

"You can't enter without a ticket."

Elena was about to get ugly with that woman when Paul stopped her.

"I got this," Paul took out his wallet and took out his credit card. "Ten tickets to see Wicked please?" The woman looked at the group and her eyes fell on Peabody.

"We can't allow the dog in sorry, no live animals."

"What!?" Peabody replied upset. "Lady, let me tell you I am more than just a…" Elena covered his mouth and turned to the ticket lady.

"Then we'll leave him outside and do nine tickets then." Elena turned and whispered in Peabody's ear. "My sister is in there, don't ruin this for us please?"

Peabody growled but nonetheless gave in.

"So where do we go now?" Sofia asked when inside.

"This is a pretty big place," Sherman replied "The best bet at finding her will be if we split up."

"But you don't even know what she looks like." Elena responded.

"We'll just keep a eye out for any Latina looking girl younger than you, how does that sound?" Sherman replied.

Turns out there was a lot, and with the lights dimmed and the sound of the orchestra playing over the crowd the search proved to be rather difficult. It didn't help matters that James kept losing focus to the music.

"Will you turn around and help?" Amber scolded James

"I'm sorry, I keep getting distracted with all this great music."

"I know this music is good James but we got to stay focused. We need to find...

"Found her," Sofia pointed out. Isabel was near the top row on the second floor, applauding with the rest of the crowd as the song ended.

"Isabelle!" Sofia called out as softly as she could to be heard.

"Sofia!" Isabel waved surprised to see the princess in New York "What are you doing here?"

"We've came to rescue you," Sofia whispered "We came to rescue Elena then we heard you was here to so..

"Elena was sent here to?"

"Oh my gosh Izzy!" Elena ran up and hugged her sister. She was soon joined by the rest of the crew, exhausted from the search.

"Oh, so THAT'S Isabel." Sherman replied.

"Who's these guys?" Isabel asked

"Oh they were some friends we've met."

"We are actually from New York but we got stuck in your realm thanks to Sherman's adoptive father, who is a scientist updating his time machine to travel to other worlds. It had short circuited but Mr. Cedric here fixed it and now we are back and the rest is history."

"Fascinating," Isabel replied.

"Yes, well now that we have found everybody I suggest we head back to our realm now." Cedric suggested.

"Oh I can't leave now, the show is getting interesting, can I finish it Elena?"

"I suppose we can."

"Wow, what a show!" Sofia said when they exited the theater.

"To bad we couldn't enjoy the first half of it do to us having to search for Isabel." James complained

"Oh James grow up," Amber responded.

Peabody was sitting outside reading the paper when he heard the voices of crew behind him.

"Oh finally, your out, and you found Isabel, how nice."

Isabel stopped when she noticed the talking dog.

"You have a talking dog?"

"Yeah that's Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied.

"A pleasure to meet you young lady." Peabody said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Fascinating," Isabel replied studying him "Are you a result of a science experiment or some sort of magic spell?" l

"While I am a scientist I am no science experiment or a product of magic I ensure you."

"Fascinating, you have to tell me your story. I am pretty smart myself you know, although I am a inventor."

"Then you are going to love the Wabac I assure you." Sherman replied.

"Speaking of which I believe it is time we head back to the Wabac shall we say?" Peabody replied before turning to Paul."

"You mind taking us back to Wabac, I can direct you from here where to go."

"By the way how did you get a ticket to get into the show?" Sofia asked as they got in the car.

"Made money doing community service." Isabelle said "Building houses and stuff."

"That's my sister." Elena said proudly.

It took thirty minutes to get to the Wabac, along the way Sherman explained all the cool places they had gone with it.

"That sounds like the coolest thing ever." Isabel replied.

"And we have arrived." Peabody said. As everyone piled out Cedric cast a spell to make the Wabac bigger so they could all fit in.

"I'll be back I promise!" Penny said hugging her parents goodbye. They all then piled into the Wabac to head back to Sofia's realm.

"We're coming for you Shuriki." With a flash the Wabac and everyone in it was gone. Leaving a very confused Paul and Patty to just stand in wonder.

"You know what?" Paul finally spoke "That Sorcerer didn't change my car back."


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh man, I've been looking forward to writing this chapter. This was actually one of the first scenes if not THE first scene I thought of when I came up with this story. Needless to say everything you've read so far has lead up to this chapter.**

"I thought we was going to land in Avalor?" Elena complained once the Wabac landed back in Enchantia. Cedric turned the teens looks back to normal, fearing that Roland would freak out seeing his kids in weird clothes and weird colored hair.

"Your majesty I barely knew how to get us back to Enchantia and now you expect me to land us in some kingdom I have never been to?" Peabody griped.

"Good point."

"So how are we going to get back home then?" Isabel asked "I hate to imagine what that evil sorceress is doing to my home."

"Um, Mr. Peabody," Amber chimed in tapping the dog on the shoulder. "I hate to complain since you're the main reason we found the Queen and Princess of Avalor, but why did you park us so far away from the castle?"

"This is where us and the kids stayed while we were stranded here, it's the main place in this kingdom we know."

"Yeah, we haven't exactly been to the castle Amber," Sherman replied.

"Good point." Amber sighed, " I just hope I'm not to tired from walking back to the castle to take on Shuriki.

"Amber it will take a whole day to sail to Avalor," Sofia replied, "You will have plenty of time to rest on the boat." Sofia turned to Peabody, Sherman, and Penny. "By the way, none of you suffer from sea sickness aboard ships do you?"

"No, not at all." The three of them replied.

As the royals and their friends arrived to the village Sofia noticed some of the villagers were giving them all looks, some of them were hateful and angry, while others looked down right terrified.

"That's strange," Sofia pointed out "These people are acting as if they have seen a ghost."

"Yeah, they are really acting strange." James replied in agreement.

Sofia and the group walked past Ruby's house where they noticed Ruby and Jade playing out in the front yard.

"Hey Ruby, Jade?" Sofia called out and waved "Do you no what is going on with everyone?"

Ruby and Jade turned and saw Sofia, suddenly their eyes lit up in terror and they screamed.

"MOM!" Ruby screamed as Ruby and Jade ran inside.

"Okay? That was weird." Sherman replied.

"Maybe the sight of seeing a talking dog scared them?" James asked.

"They are in our class with Peabody James," Amber replied sternly. "Highly doubt that is the problem."

"Um, guys," Penny called out. They didn't notice that Penny had separated from the group until they all saw her standing by some trees. The look on Penny's face from what she saw was all they needed to know that whatever she saw, it wasn't good. "You might want to take a look at this."

The rest of the group joined Penny, and Sofia's face was the first to light up in horror when she saw the poster that Penny held in her hands.

"It's a… wanted poster?" Sofia gasped "For me? But how?"

"Not just for you," Penny replied, she turned and showed the group Wanted posters for each and every one of them, each hanging on a different tree. "There's posters for each of us."

"What? But how?" Amber gasped, grabbing her poster. "This can't be right, I'm the future queen?" Amber turned to Cedric. "Cedric what's going on?"

"I have no idea," Cedric replied.

"There they are!" They all turned around and gasped when they saw several castle guards running up to them, swords drawn. "By the orders of Empress Shuriki you are all under arrest."

"Empress who?" Sofia gasped as it dawned on her. "Oh no?"

"Run everyone," Cedric gasped as he reached for his wand, "Run." Cedric cast a fog that temporarily blinded the guards allowing them all to flee.

"After them!" They heard the chief guard cough. "They can't get away!"

"Someone please explain to me just what the blazes is going on?" Peabody demanded as they all ran for their lives.

"Shuriki is the evil sorceress that trapped me in your world," Elena answered "I thought she just wanted to take over my kingdom, but apparently she wanted to expand it to Sofia's too."

"But why is the whole kingdom after us?" Penny asked turning to Sofia "Shouldn't they know you are the royal family Sofia?"

"She must have put some sort of mind control spell or something on the entire village, some type of hypnosis.

"But that's impossible," Peabody replied "Hypnosis isn't real, just like magic."

"Do you have any other scientific explanation for all of this genius?" Cedric suddenly snapped "How else has our kingdom turn against us? How else did Shuriki know we were going after Elena? How else did she know YOU where helping?"

Peabody gasped and became a lost for words, he had no explanation.

Suddenly a blast came from in front of them that knocked all of them to the ground. They all looked up to see Lucinda hovering above them on her Raven Catcher, wand in hand.

"You all are traitors to Empress Shuriki!"

"Lucinda I don't know what Shuriki did to you but…" Sofia tried to get through to her witch friend when suddenly another blast fell down and nearly burned Sofia.

"Silence traitor!" Indigo suddenly flew up alongside Lily. "You all harbored and abandoned a enemy of Shuriki, by law that counts as treason against the empress and kingdom.

"Elena?"

"There's only one punishment fit for those who commit treason against our Empress!" Lucinda lifted her wand ready to strike Sofia down where she laid. Only for Cedric to step in and deflect Lucinda's blast with one of his own.

"Get out of here all of you, hurry!"

"But Mr. Cedric?" Sofia protested as Elena helped Sofia off her feet

Sofia wanted to protest further but Peabody pushed her along leaving Cedric to fight off the three possessed witches himself.

"So the students think they can challenge the teacher do they?" Cedric laughed as he readied his wand for battle, sparks flying out of his wand as he positioned himself. "Well let's see how you fair against someone who actually knows advanced magic!" A white light suddenly shot out of Cedric's wand and engulfed the four sorcerers as they fought.

"We got to get to the castle," Amber screamed on the verge of hyperventilating, "We got to get to the castle now!"

"This way!" Sofia pointed out, leading them down a ally way that doubled as a shortcut to the castle. Suddenly three guards jumped out in front of them and drew their swords.

"Not so fast traitors," the middle guard replied "Your not going anywhere."

"Sofia," Peabody whispered "When I charge you and the royals make a break for it.

"But?"

"Don't you want to break this spell and save your two kingdoms?"

"But Peabody…"

"NOW!" Peabody charged after the middle guard, running on all fours. "I got a message for your Empress!" Peabody bit the guard on the lower leg causing him to scream as he tried to shake the mad dog after him. The royals took off as Penny and Sherman stayed behind to help fight off the other guards. The middle guard shook Peabody off and sent him flying across the floor.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman screamed checking on his adoptive dog father.

"I'm okay," Peabody said standing back up on his hind feet as he rubbed his head. "I took worst blows then that when I took the Wabac to examine the Neanderthal period."

Suddenly about six new guards popped up and surrounded the trio. Peabody turned to the two teens and gave them each a smirk, the two teens nodded in understanding as they each got into a fighting stance ready to take on the guards.

"I just want to warn you all," Peabody smirked "I'm a mad dog!" Peabody then let out a roar as the trio lunged after the guards.

Sofia and the remaining royals arrived at the garden and headed for the main entrance.

"You know we're never going to make it past all the guards inside right?" Amber told Sofia

"We have to."

"But, but what if Shuriki has got to mom and dad, then what?"

Sofia didn't answer as he saw Clover munching on a carrot.

"Clover," Sofia called running to her bunny.

"Sofia wait!" Amber called after her, only for the princess to run ahead of them.

"Clover please, we could use your help right now, everyone in the village, possibly even the kingdom, you got to…"

Clover turned around, his eyes went wide and he suddenly kicked Sofia in the face knocking her backwards. Clover then whistled and Robin and Mia started swarming the royals.

"No, they got to you too." Sofia gasped. The royals ran towards the entrance of the castle trying to outrun the animals chasing after them.

"Shuriki can put the animals under her spell too?" James gasped

"Seems like it." Sofia replied trying to shoo Robin away as she pecked at her face.

Running inside they slammed the door behind them, only to be met face to face with Roland and Miranda. Miranda grabbed Sofia and pinned her down to the ground as Roland pinned James to the ground.

"Mom, dad it's us!" Sofia pleaded as guards showed us and pinned down Amber, Elena, and Isabel. "Your family!"

"Silence, traitors," Roland spat out.

"You don't remember anything about us do you?"

"Oh they only know their loyalty to me." Shuriki suddenly showed up, a wicked smirk glued to her face.

"Shuriki," Elena growled trying to lung at her, only for the guards to hold her back. "You…"

"What did you do to them?" Sofia demanded

"Oh nothing much," Shuriki laughed. Just put your entire kingdom under my control with a simple hypnosis spell. Your entire kingdom thinks I'm their empress and have no memory of you or your siblings except the ones I put in them."

"What?" Sofia gasped "No!"

Down the hall out of sight Peabody, Sherman, and Penny was all watching and listening, having taken care of the guards that attacked them, they were hoping to catch up in time to help, but sadly found themselves to late.

"What are we going to do now Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked

"I... I don't know?" Peabody admitted. "But we need to find Cedric and hope he is okay, we are going to need all hands on deck if we're going to stop this witch." The trio ran off hoping and preying Cedric was okay, they were going to need his magic more than ever now.

"And as for Avalor Elena," Shuriki continued "I have it where none of them remember you or your pathetic reign, which means nobody will remember you or your sister when you both are gone."

"No," Elena gasped

"Take these two away," Shuriki pointed to Elena and Isabel "And prepare them for the gallows, they will be hanged at dawn."

"Yes, your empress." The guards bowed.

Shuriki then knelt down to Sofia's eye level and lifted Sofia's chin to force her to look at her.

"You know Sofia, I should thank you. If you hadn't gone to rescue Elena I would have never been able to take over your kingdom and put everyone under my control. Plus now, I will finally be able to dispose of my arch nemesis myself. But don't worry, you and your siblings will be spared. You'll be spending the rest of your days in the dungeon living with your failures." She then got up and turned to Roland, Miranda, and the guard holding on to Amber.

"Take them away."

Shuriki laughed as the teens struggled as they were being led away. It was useless she had won.

 **Don't go anywhere now. Next chapter is going to be epic!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What are we going to do now?"

Luckily for the Penny, Sherman and Peabody, they found Cedric unharmed after his battle with the witches, he was on his way to the castle to help when he saw the other three running for their lives. After explaining to him what happened they quickly took shelter under a bridge to hide from the guards and figure out their next move.

"Well I'll tell you what we aren't going to do Penny," Cedric replied "We are not going to panic or freak out."

"How can I _not_ freak out!?" Penny snapped "those are our friends that got captured and Shuriki is going to have two of them executed at dawn unless we do something."

"Peabody you have faced stuff like this before on your adventures, surely you have a idea of what to do right?" Sherman asked his adoptive father. However when he faced him he saw Peabody curled up in a ball rocking back and forth on the verge of freaking out.

"Peabody what's wrong?"

"All my years I always thought that science could explain even the most convincing forms of magic, that magic was nothing but a delusion to fool the untrained eye and the weak of mind. But what I just witnessed there can be no explanation. The whole kingdom, turning against it's own beloved royals, I've ran every analysis in my mind, trying to figure out how she did this, and I have nothing."

"It's time to face facts Mr. Peabody," Sherman replied putting a arm around Peabody's shoulder to calm him down. "Magic is indeed real on this Earth."

"But if magic exist, even in one realm where does that leave science? Does that mean everything that I knew was a lie?"

Cedric scooted over and sat down next to Peabody, "I'm not Sofia, I nowhere near as wise as she is. But if she was here right now I believe she would tell us that there is room for both science and magic, and if we are going to defeat Shuriki and save our friends than we are going to have to put both together.

"But how are we going to put both of them together?" Sherman asked "Isn't science and magic like total opposites?"

"Actually the two of them aren't that different. In fact magic comes from the idea of science."

"Really?" Both Sherman and Peabody asked at the same time.

"Yes see magic doesn't just come from nothing, I need potions in order to do spells right. And potions our made from ingredients that make a chemical, which chemistry is a part of…"

"Science!" Peabody jumped up and shouted.

"But Cedric, you've been using magic the past couple of days without potions or chemicals," Sherman replied.

"Well that's because I use the particles around me." Cedric waved his wand and suddenly a LED light showed all the particles in the air around them. "There are billions and trillions of particles in the air all around you, ranging from water, dirt to gases and millions of other things. When we are not our workshop we use the particles around us to help us create the right spell, rather it's for defense or to teleport to another location, the particles help our spells work."

"That is amazing," Penny gasped.

"It is, now I can probably get us inside to my workshop by myself but that is when I will need your help."

"Tell us what you need us to do Mr. Cedric." Penny saluted

"Here's the plan…"

"Clover please you got to listen to me I'm your friend."

"Silence prisoner! I have no way of knowing how you understand me but you will not persuade me to release you. I am loyal to Empress Shuriki and she wants you kept here. And that is where you will stay."

Clover, Robin and Mia was all guarding Sofia's Amber's, and James's cell. The lock was so high that there was no way they where getting it so there was really no need to keep a guard posted at all times in the dungeon. Still they had a guard check in every hour to make sure the prisoners were behaving. With no human guard around though Clover, Robin, and Mia took it upon themselves to guard the cell in case Sofia got any wise ideas with that amulet.

"Might as well give it up Sofia there is no getting through to them," James replied. "Whatever Shuriki did to them it is not getting undone until she is defeated."

"If they can just go away long enough for me to use my amulet I can shrink myself then turn to a bird and get those keys."

"Ha, well that is not going to happen prisoner because we ain't going anywhere!" Clover laughed before turning to the two birds.

"ATTENTION!" Robin and Mia stood at attention with Clover. "FORWARD MARCH!" The three animals paced around the cell back and forth like a military battalion. No way was Sofia going to be able to do anything without being seen.

"So what do you want me to do again?" Peabody asked Cedric as they crouched behind the dungeon walls.

"The stairs that lead to my workshop is right outside these doors. I need you to release your inner dog and chase the animals away so that we can free the royals and get to my workshop. But don't hurt them, these are some of Sofia's favorite animal friends and she would never let me hear the end of it if anything happened to them."

"Chase them away, don't hurt them, I can do this," Peabody said to himself. Taking a deep breath he got on all fours then he ran towards the animals.

Peabody started letting out loud angry barks as he charged towards the animals, it didn't take long for them to get their attention.

"AAHH RUN!" Clover screamed as him and the birds fled for their lives, Peabody chasing after them. The animals ran out the door and Peabody slammed it shut so they couldn't re enter before continuing to chase them.

"Your alive!" Sofia sighed in relief.

"Of course," Cedric said. "Like I would let my students out hex me."

Penny got a stool and grabbed the keys. She was just about to hand them to Cedric when they all heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"What's going on it there?"

"Go hurry!" Sofia demanded. Penny put the keys back and the others ran to hide just as Shuriki came in.

Everybody remained silent, fearing to make a sound as Shuriki studied the room.

"Hmm, I have a feeling you are up to something." Shuriki spoke.

"Your empress," A guard said running in. "The gallows are ready."

"Good,"

Everyone's eyes widened at that news, Shuriki walked up to Elena's and Isabel's cell.

"Change of plans, we're taking care of this now."

"Even if you destroy us, you will not win," Elena seethed.

"Oh you stubborn queen, I already have." Shuriki opened the cell doors and dragged them out, handing one to each guard.

As they walked out, Cedric, Penny, and Sherman came out of their hiding spot and handed his wand to Sherman.

"Take this, you can still stop them."

"But I don't know how to use your wand!"

"Remember, there are particles in the air. Not every spell, needs a magic word to cast. Think of a spell, then, the particles will come to you, then cast it. You are Elena's and Isabel's only hope now."

"We will not let you down." Penny replied.

"Now go, hurry, we will catch up."

Penny, and Sherman ran out the door, as Cedric worked on freeing the royal siblings.

"I hope you know how to use that thing," Penny replied

"I hope I do too." Sherman pointed the wand to Penny, then closing his eyes he waved the wand and teleported Penny to the door in front of the guards. Catching on to Sherman's plan, she locked the door and waited for Sherman to do his part.

Shuriki seethed in anger when she twisted the nob and noticed the door was locked.

"Your empress orders you to open this door!" Shuriki yelled as she banged on the door. The eye slot opened and Penny stared at them with a smirk.

"What's the pass word?"

"What?" Shuriki gasped

"Nope that's not it," Penny laughed

"Open this door!"

"Nope."

"Open this door now!"

"Your not even close."

"Open this door this instant!"

Suddenly Sherman came from behind them, waving his wand he formed ice at Shuriki and the guards feet causing them all to slide outside the window and land in a hay barrel.

"That's the password!" Penny cheered opening the door for Sherman.

"Thank you," Elena replied as Penny and Sherman worked on untying Elena and Isabel's ropes.

"Don't mention it, hopefully by now Cedric knows which spell he needs to undo what Shuriki has done."

"I do!" Cedric replied running up and rejoining the two of them. "It's going to take a lot of magic and a lot of energy, we are all going to have to hold hands and say the spell together in order for it to work.

"Your not going to get that chance," Using a floating spell Shuriki floated up to the royals and their friends.

"You know Sofia you and your friends have been a pain in my side for to long. It's time we fix that."

Shuriki waved her wand and zapped Sherman and Penny, soon Sherman turned around and pointed his wand at the royals.

"Sherman what are you doing?"

"All hail Shuriki!" Sherman replied coldly.

"Uh oh, this ain't good."

"You know Sofia, I don't need to imprison all you teenagers, just you." She then zapped James and Amber, putting them under her spell two. Soon they turned around too, and pointed the wands that Cedric gave them on her.

Peabody, who was returning from chasing the animals off, came up from behind and bit Shuriki on the leg, kicking Peabody off of her, Peabody went sliding allowing Shuriki to zap him with her wand as well.

"No!" Sofia screamed as Peabody got up and started growling at Sofia.

"Give it up Sofia, you are no match for me. You had strength in numbers last time you beat me but now that is gone. Your outnumbered, and now you are mine!"

"Not yet," Cedric growled, grabbing Sofia, Elena, and Isabel, he created smoke and the four of them disappeared.

"Find them!" Elena ordered "I want them returned to me at once, Sofia will hang with the others.

Cedric and the remaining royals teleported outside the castle and started running as fast as they could. It wasn't long before the castle guards was on their trail along with their friends and family.

"What are we going to do now? We can't possibly do that spell right with just the four of us?" Sofia asked

"No, but we can do one at a time, I still know the words," Cedric took out the paper and showed them the words to say.

"There they are, surround them!" They heard one of the villagers say. Soon they saw the villagers block their path, they were surrounded, trapped, and it wasn't long before Shuriki caught up to them.

Stopping she took out her wand and smiled. "I told you Sofia," Shuriki then zapped Cedric, and he to fell under the spell and turned on Sofia. "I have the strength of numbers on my side this time.

"Maybe," Sofia replied refusing to be intimidated. "But I have something else on my side." Sofia took out her wand, and saying the magic words she zapped one of the guards, breaking the spell.

"What are you doing?"

Sofia then zapped another guard, then another, then she turned to unbreaking the curse on her family then friends. Before Shuriki could do anything the spell had been lifted from the entire royal family.

"No, no this can't be happening!" Shuriki gasped.

"Oh it's happening!" Sofia smirked. "One thing you should learn Shuriki, never mess with my family _or_ my friends!"

Shuriki growled and reached for her wand but before she could react Sofia lunged for her and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did they go?" Amber asked as the smoke cleared. Even the villagers still under the spell stood confused not knowing what to do now.

As the smoke cleared Shuriki found Sofia on top of her in the Wabac!

"What are you doing? Get off me!"

"I'm insuring you never come after my family, or friends again!" Sofia then started up the Wabac, and soon the machine started glowing.

"What the? No!" Shuriki screamed.

The bright light could be seen from all the way to the castle. Peabody gasped when he saw the light, and he soon knew what Sofia was doing.

"No!" Peabody gasped "She's sending Shuriki into another realm."

"But she's not with Shuriki right?" Amber asked.

"The Wabac locks whenever it is started, she would be locked in with her."

The light then vanished, and the Wabac, along with Sofia and Shuriki was gone.

"SOFIA!"

 **Man I am mean with cliffhangers.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sofia opened her eyes as the Wabac came to a stop. The door opening Sofia and Shuriki both stepped out to see that they were back in New York, right in the middle of Time Square .

"Look what you've done." Shuriki snapped, "Look what you've DONE! You've trapped us both in the other realm."

"I'm sorry," Sofia replied, "I didn't want it to come this, but I had to ensure you wouldn't harm my friends again."

"Oh, you foolish princess," Shuriki growled as she took out her wand. "The only thing you have ensured, is your demise." Shuriki fired a blast at Sofia causing her to quickly dodge out of the way. The blast struck a car and caused it to swerve into the middle of the road. Another car struck it, unable to avoid hitting the car, and a pile up soon unfolded.

"I'm going to finish you here you pathetic child. Then I'm going to take that machine of yours, go back to our realm, and finish what I started."

"If your going to fight me Shuriki go ahead, but these are innocent people you are hurting."

"You brought us here Sofia. It is YOU who are hurting them."

Shuriki fired another blast as Sofia, this one struck a building causing a gaping hole in the side. People started running in all different directions screaming. Two Police squads suddenly pulled up and pulled their weapons Shuriki. Shuriki just turned toward them and smiled.

"Wait lower your weapons you don't know what she's capable of." Sofia warned. It was to late however waving her wand she lifted the policemen in the air and tossed them through the window of a store.

Sofia had to get Shuriki away from the area. It was way to populated and people were getting hurt.

"I wish I was a bird!" Sofia screamed. Sofia's amulet instantly turned into a bird, not just any bird though, a falcon, the fastest of all birds.

"Hey Shuriki," Sofia taunted "You want me? Come get me!" Sofia took flight, going as fast as her falcon wings could take her in order to lead Shuriki away from the people. Sure enough Shuriki followed, using a spell that caused her to fly and started chasing after Sofia.

Back in Enchancia Amber was freaking out over how to get Sofia back. They had already changed the civilians back to their normal selves and was now putting their focus on getting Sofia back.

"You got to go after her, she is stuck out there alone with _Shuriki."_

"She took the Wabac!" Peabody replied "The one thing I know to make us travel through realms."

"There has to be another way right, Cedric you said there is another way."

"I did but there is never a gurantee we will even land in the same place she is. We were lucky with Elena but realms are huge and we would be landing at random."

"Well we have to do something, she's battling Shuriki _alone!_ "

"There might be something I can do. It won't take us to her realm but it can help us see her location and communicate with her."

"Do it!" Amber replied. "Please Sofia is in danger."

"I will need a volunteer to me," Cedric replied.

"I will help," Peabody volunteered.

"Great now sit right in front of me, close your eyes and grab my hands." Peabody did just that. "Now I will need absolute quite from everyone . What I am about to do is a special kind of magic that doesn't include a wand. Not very many sorcerers know how to do it and I only learned it a few years ago but have never used it. Peabody are your eyes closed?"

"Yes,"

"Good now empty your mind of everything except my voice, we are about to attempt to get in contact with Sofia."

Everyone watched as Cedric and Peabody sat hand in hand, not daring to make a sound as they attempted to trace her whereabouts.

"Sofia, are you there?" Cedric suddenly spoke. "Can you hear us? If so let us see you? Let us here you, let us know where you are."

Still in falcon form Sofia was flying as fast as she could to get away from Shuriki when Shuriki fired a blast, striking Sofia and sending her falling from the sky. Quickly gaining enough control she glided towards some trees in the middle of Central park and turned back into human form.

"Sofia," Sofia suddenly heard the voice of Cedric's voice in her head, Sofia turned around wondering where Cedric's voice was coming from. "Are you there? Sofia?"

"Cedric where are you? How are you doing this?"

"I'm still in your realm my child. I am using a special form of magic."

"Sofia you need get out of there and get back to your realm." Mr. Peabody replied, Sofia was shocked to hear Peabody's voice.

"Mr. Peabody, but how?"

"It's a long story."

"I can't come back, not before I stop Shuriki. She needs to be taken down once and for all."

"But Sofia your no match to her," Cedric replied "Your magic is nowhere near her level."

Sofia looked around her surroundings, then suddenly she got an idea. "Maybe not, but I can outsmart her. Peabody, how were you and Cedric able to free us back in Enchanctia?"

"By mixing magic and science together."

"Then that's what I am going to do."

While inside Sofia's head Cedric and Peabody saw exactly what Sofia saw, a hornets nest in a tree above her.

"Is she really thinking?" Cedric asked

"That will definitely work."

Shuriki landed right in front of Sofia, Sofia turned back into a bird, ready to put her plan in motion.

"There's nowhere to fly now Princess," Shuriki growled taking out her wand.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Shuriki fired her wand and Sofia quickly flew out of the way as the blast struck the hornets nest head on.

"Hey Shuriki, what happens when a hornets nest get's disturbed?" Sofia taunted.

"Oh no?" Shuriki gasped in realization. Suddenly hundreds of hornets flew out and started chasing Shuriki as she went running. Sofia quickly flew into trees and turned into a skunk as she put her next idea into motion.

"Those hornets won't stop her forever," Peabody replied

"No but it will slow her down enough for my next idea."

"Which is?" Cedric asked

"I have been many different animals during my years with this amulet and there is one in particular with a odor so potent it will stop anyone dead in their tracks.

"Is she thinking?" Cedric asked

"Oh yes I am." Sofia smirked as she ran into a group of five skunks in the middle of the park.

"Hey I need you to do something very important for me," Sofia spoke up.

"Is that a pink skunk?" One skunk asked.

"Must be a rare species, or mutation," A female skunk replied "My dad had a cousin who was albino."

"No, actually I'm a princess, this amulet let's me transform into any creature."

"You have a magic amulet who can let you turn into animals? How?"

"It's a long story but I need your help, there is a evil sorceress after me and I need you to do something."

"Anything for a fellow skunk."

"She's not actually a real skunk Steve," The female Skunk said.

"Well she's a honorary one Kara!"

Shuriki stormed across central park wand in hand, her skin was covered in stings, and her hair was all over the place due to all the running she had to do to escape the hornets. Now she was more determined than ever to take that annoying princess down.

"Hey Shuriki!" Sofia out. Shuriki turned to see Sofia standing in the middle of a field.

"You think your clever don't you?" Shuriki growled "You just made your fate that more horrifying."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sofia replied "You see, you walked right into my next trap."

"Your next what?" Shuriki looked down and saw herself surrounded by skunks.

"Okay Skunks," The skunk named Steve said "Aim, and fire!"  
Before Shuriki could react she was getting sprayed over and over again from all angles. Cedric and Peabody couldn't help but laugh at what they saw from inside Sofia's mind.

"What's so funny?" James asked Amber as everyone looked on. Amber just shrugged.

Sofia then shot a blast from her own wand sending Shuriki flying into a tree. Walking up to where Shuriki laid Sofia pointed her wand towards her victoriously as she stood over her.

"Your finished Shuriki, it's over."

"Oh no, not even close." Grabbing her wand Shuriki flew towards the clouds as Sofia looked on not knowing what to do. Suddenly Shuriki caused a powerful wind that swept across the entire city of New York. It was strong enough to cause cars to topple over, houses to crumble, and trees to get uprooted from their branches. Sofia had to dig her heels in to avoid getting swept away.

"Shuriki stop!" Sofia pleaded.

"I didn't want to do this Sofia, but you've left me no choice! You care about the innocent so much, you can be blown away with them."

"Sofia get out of there!" Peabody screamed.

"I have to stop Shuriki. She's destroying your home."

"You need to think about your own safety right now. We can stop Shuriki together as a team later."

Sofia turned to the right and heard a woman scream as a tree fall on top of her and her daughter, trapping them under the branches. Sofia closed her eyes as she remembered this was everything she was trained to be a protector for, moments like this. She couldn't abandoned these people, she had to stop Shuriki now. And she had one last trick up her sleeve. There was one thing still powerful enough to stop Shuriki.

"I wish to be a dragon!" Suddenly Sofia turned into a large and powerful dragon and charged Shuriki. Before Shuriki could react Sofia grabbed her in her talons and flew off, causing Shuriki to drop her wand along the way, rendering her defensless.

"Peabody is there any realms that are inhabital?"

"Um realm thirty eight. It's basically ice. Why do you ask?" Suddenly Peabody eyes widened as he knew what Sofia was planning. "Wait Sofia you can't."

"It's the only way Peabody."

"But you won't be able to come back to your world."

"Neither will Shuriki."

"Sofia!" Cedric started to protest.

"Cedric, tell my family I'm sorry, and I love them."

Flying to the Wabac Sofia dropped Shuriki with enough force to knock her out. Turning back to human Sofia leaned over and started the Wabac and punched in realm 38. Sofia bailed just as the top closed sending Shuriki and the Wabac away for good.

"Good bye Shuriki." Sofia sighed as the dangerous winds stopped. It was over, Shuriki was gone. Along with her only way home.

Shuriki awoke as the Wabac landed in the middle of a frozen wasteland.

"What?" Shuriki gasped. Checking the Wabac she noticed that is had completely frozen to the point where it wouldn't run. Which meant she couldn't leave, she couldn't go back to her realm and get her revenge. She was stuck here for good.

Shivering due to the cold Shuriki wrapped her arms around her waist as she screamed "CURSE YOU SOFIA!"

Cedric and Peabody ended their spell and turned to the royal family once Shuriki's threat was gone.

"Shurki is gone, so is the Wabac!" Peabody explained "Sofia is stuck in my world with no way to get back home."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Cedric you can get her back, you have a spell that can bring her back right?" Amber asked.

"I… I will try."

 **Next chapter will be the grand finale. Yes I have once again left you on a cliffhanger but I wanted to go for a ending similar to the series finale where Sofia was trapped in her amulet.**

 **Originally though I wanted the final battle to take place in several realms including a realm similar to Wonderland. I had a funny scene planned out where Sofia and Shuriki ran into a Mad Hatter type character in the middle of their fight. At the end I kept the battle in one realm because I found the multi realm jumping to difficult and confusing and I would have had to think of multiple different ways to knock Shuriki back into the Wabac.**

 **Hope you liked this and hope to see you back for the finale. Take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Final chapter let's do this.**

 _To my family and friends back home, how I wish to be back by your side once again. I miss the warmth of your hugs, the sound of your laughter, and the pleasure of your presence around me._

 _It has been five days since I defeated Shuriki once and for all. Five days since allowing myself to be trapped here in Realm one. I don't know if I'll see you again, don't know if I'll ever make it back home but regardless I hope you know that allowing myself to be trapped here in this realm was the toughest decision I ever made. Even though I know I made the right choice, and even though I know it was only way to ensure she never hurt any of you again, it still hurts knowing what it has cost me. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you, and I hope to see you again someday._

 _With love_

 _Princess Sofia._

Sofia put the pen down as she sat on Penny's bed. The Peterson's found her sitting under a bridge four days ago and remembering who she was they allowed her to stay until her friends came back for her. But as the fifth day passed and no sign of them she was wondering if Cedric's magic was enough to get them here without the Wabac.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Peterson came in. "How are you feeling today Sofia?"

"I miss them so much," Sofia replied.

"I know, I miss Penny too, but they'll be back for you I'm sure."

"I sent the only means of travelling through worlds into a realm of ice to freeze over, along with Shuriki. I know Cedric can do a lot with his magic, but I'm not so certain that he can reach me here. He has never used his magic to travel to other realms before. What if he get's the spell wrong and he can't reach me?"

Sofia buried her head in her knees. "I know I made the right decision, but it's never felt this painful before."

"Yes, doing the right thing can hurt sometimes, sometimes the pain never goes away too. But when you do it for the ones you love, it will make the pain hurt a little less."

"Well, it still hurts a lot," Sofia lifted the paper she was writing on. "I have wrote letters directed towards them every day. And even though they're not here, it's my way of feeling like they are still here beside me, telling me I did the right thing, and telling me it will be alright." Sofia then sighed "I wish I could here from them for real though."

"Then your wish is my command!" Cedric suddenly appeared in the doorway, along with the royal family, Elena, Isabel Peabody, Sherman, and Penny."

"Cedric, mom dad, everybody!" Sofia jumped out of the bed and ran to hug her family, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"They arrived about five minutes ago, thought I would make their arrival a special surprise."

"How did you get back here without the Wabac?"

"Well once I found the magic words to say we all got teleported to this realm for starters." Cedric replied

"Bad thing is instead of landing in New York we landed in Australia," Sherman replied "So we tried to a take a plane to New York but your sister had a nervous breakdown."

"I had never been that in the air before in my life!" Amber shot back.

"You take a flying coach to school nearly everyday," Roland replied

"But I can still see the ground in a flying coach, "I couldn't see anything but clouds in that plane."

"So after taking a emergency landing we ended up taking a boat the rest of the way here," Peabody finished.

"But how did you know I would be here, at Penny's house?"

"Eh, I figured after the time you spent here you'd find your way back here." Penny replied.

"Plus she called me when she arrived back to New York and I told her that I found her friend." Mrs. Peterson added

"Thanks everyone," Sofia replied finally breaking from the hug and turning to Peabody. "Sorry about your Wabac by the way."

"Eh, I built the first one, I can build another."

"So I guess this is the end then," Amber replied "This is where we go our separate ways. I'm really going to miss you guys. I feel like we were just really getting to know you all."

"Well, we've been thinking," Peabody replied "And since I technically got a job as a science teacher at your school it really wouldn't be fair to leave during the school year."

"So we are going to stay and finish the year in your realm, and return during the summer." Penny replied.

"Really?" Sofia, Amber, and James all gasped at once.

"Plus since the kingdom spent most of our adventure under Shuriki's spell we didn't technically miss a whole lot of school time. Though we may have to go a extra day or two to make up the difference." Mr. Peabody added

"Then when we get the Wabac rebuilt you can ensure there will be some visits every now and then." Sherman replied

"Please tell me you'll be okay with this mom?" Penny asked "By this time Paul had walked in and overheard the conversation. Penny's parents looked at other for a few seconds and then turned back to Penny "You're a teenager now Penny, your old enough to make some of your own decisions and have some liberty. But promise you will visit some though out the year."

"We still get holidays and Spring break off right?" Penny asked Sofia

"Of course." Sofia laughed.

"Thanks mom." Penny hugged her parents with a tearful smile.

"Well it's time to head back. Hopefully we land in Enchantia and not Freezenburg," Cedric replied "I'm so not dressed for that weather."

"How's Freezenburg?" Penny asked Sofia as Cedric waved his wand and said the magic wand

"Cold, real cold."

"We are so going to have to show you all around our world." Amber replied

"You are going to drop us off at Avalor right?" Elena asked as they disappeared back in their world, together a pack of new friends. Throughout the year Sofia showed her new friends all around their realm, showing them all sorts of magical creatures including mermaids, dragons, and unicorns. When it was time to return to New York Penny showed their new friends places in New York they didn't get to see during the first trip. And when Peabody got his Wabac rebuilt he added a new feature that allowed then to travel to other countries via teleportation.

"So where should we travel to first?" Peabody asked as the royal children gathered in the Wabac along with Penny and Sherman.

"Oh, how about Paris?" Penny replied turning to Sofia "You are going to love the Eiffel tower."

"Paris it is."

"Oh by the way, you ever tried escargot?" Penny asked Amber.

"What's that?

"You don't want to know." Sherman responded as the Wabac teleported off to it's next advanture

 **And that's a wrap hope you enjoyed it. Until next time**


End file.
